


From Darkest Depths To Brightest Skies

by Black_Lotus



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Pandorum
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alien Technology, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - No Curse, Australia, Belle Makes Him Brave, Blood and Gore, Brave Rumple, Cannibalism, Chameleon Ability, Crashed Space Ship, Cryogenics, Decompression Sickness, Dive Teams, Doctors, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Friendship, Horror, Hunters & Hunting, Interspecies Romance, Loneliness, Loss Of Culture, Loss Of Worlds, M/M, Monsters, Murder, Mutilation, Night Terrors, Pain, Research Ship, Rumple Is A Sweetheart, Sacrifice, Self-Sacrifice, Slow Build, Tasman Sea, Traps, True Love, Underwater, Violence, learning, team work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:05:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 39,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5263568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Lotus/pseuds/Black_Lotus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Belle French and the rest of DERT (Dive Exploration and Research Team) were sent to investigate an oddity under the Tasman ocean she had no idea what was in her future. She certainly wasn't expecting to end up running for her life with a golden-green skinned alien she had only just met nor did she expect to discover just how small her world was. One thing was for sure, it would be an adventure. </p><p>This is very loosely based on the movie Pandorum from 2009.</p><p>Updated Weekly!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Brisbane

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I've been playing with this idea for a while now and have finally found a scenario that I'm happy with. Its loosely based on Pandorum but with my own Rumbelle twist. Also English isn't my first language so please excuse any odd or silly spelling mistakes, thank you. I hope you all enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rumple first appears in Chapter 4, sorry for the wait.

 

_ 'You don't need to prove the existence of aliens. That's unproductive, unless we make a bet on it.'  _

_ -Toba Beta, My Ancestor Was An Ancient Astronaut  _

 

It had just gone three in the afternoon when the rest of the Dive Exploration Research Team, or just DERT for short, arrived in Brisbane, Queensland. Belle was happy to be back in Australia, she hadn't been there since she was a teen which was when her Papa and Mother had moved her to Maine. She did seem to be the only happy one though, everyone else just looked jet lagged, especially Ruby who had her head in her hands as they waited for their sea taxi to arrive. Archie was already dousing himself in sun cream,  _poor thing_ she thought to herself as she slipped on her sunglasses _his skin is far too pale for such weather._ The sun was high in the sky as it always was in Australia, the seagulls sung high up over the sea and the sand was pure white and hot to the touch. Normally  DERT would have been deep-diving on excavation sites throughout Europe but it seemed Regina Mills, the head of the organisation that funded them, had deemed it necessary to send them to her neck of the woods, what for Belle had no idea. There were many interesting wrecks around Australia, especially Queensland but she couldn't understand why she hadn't heard of a new wreck being found. Then again she wasn't the boss, Graham was. Belle had never envied Graham, he had to deal with so much and then to top it off Regina bloody Mills was always on his case. Belle really didn't like Regina but she had to admit that Regina got things done. Apart from being their boss, Graham Humbert was also one of the best Marine Geologists Belle had ever met; not that she had met that many. She'd only thought the stereotypical version of geologists existed until she met Graham,  _oh how wrong I was._ Graham was three things above all else; a good man, fantastic at making pancakes and somewhat obsessed with waistcoats.

It looked like their sea taxi was going to take a while and so the DERT team found themselves slumped down in the shade with all their gear and bags. Graham Humbert was on the far left just in the spot of shade talking to Regina on his satphone, his shirt was damp with sweat and he kept pulling the light blue fabric away from his chest to cool himself. Doctor Archie Hopper was next to him, poor thing his hair was soaking wet and he looked about ready to keel over. Archie was the teams Marine Archaeologist and Belle was his assistant, he was a great teacher and always made time to explain something if she didn't understand. Archie had spent most of the flight worrying about Pongo his beloved Dalmatian and DERT's unofficial mascot, the animal had travelled with the rest of their team some time ago and then had to spend ten days in quarantine. Archie and that dog were best friends. Sat cross-legged in her little red shorts and cherry red tank top was Ruby Lucas their resident Photographer, she could make anyone look good on camera. Ruby had always wanted to go out and see the world, working as a marine photographer seemed to had fulfilled that goal. She was a sweet girl and somewhat red obsessed, Ruby was also Belle's best friend. Curled up in the shade to Ruby's left was Emma, their dive tech. She had her hair pulled up in a high ponytail keeping it off her neck and her back pressed against the somewhat cool stone wall that was providing their shade. Emma was resourceful and in charge of every piece of equipment they had which meant she was punctilious as well, which they all had to admit they were thankful for. One wrong move on Emma's part and their lives were in danger. Ariel Shore seemed to be the only one other than Belle who wasn't bothered by the bright sun or sizzling heat, then again Ariel was a water baby, she loved beaches and sun; possibly more than Belle did. Ariel was the free spirit of DERT with her bright red hair and constant need to go swimming, she was also their marine botanist. Sea plants were her passion and Ariel had a habit of list listing random facts out of the blue, she was also an avid collector of sea shells. 

Their plane had been delayed and so they were a day behind schedule which was probably why Graham looked like Regina was yelling at him down the satphone. The rest of their team was already aboard their research ship  _Fairytale_ and had been for almost two weeks, they'd been sent ahead to get things ready and to get Pongo in quarantine; the way they saw it, the sooner he went in the sooner he could come out . _Fairytale_ was commanded by her pirate like Captain, Killian Jones, he took some time to warm up to, what with his constant flirting and insisting on calling every female he came across,  _love._ However, Killian wasn't all bad and could even be considered kind when enough rum was in him. Also aboard was Doctor Victor Whale, the teams medical doctor and his boyfriend Jefferson Hatter. Jefferson was the oddball, some would even say mad but he was very likeable from the instant you met him. He also acted as their ROV pilot, they had two remote controlled vehicles each of which Jefferson had named, the first was Jefferson's favourite and often considered his baby but commonly  known as Grace. She was  bright yellow and had enough LED lights and cameras to put the press to shame, then there was Cheshire, Jefferson had spent a long time painting him light and dark purple with a little hint of blue to look just like the cat. Most of them just called him Chesh. 

Just as Belle felt like nodding off, the sea taxi emerged at the dock waiting for the team to board.

“Hey guys, the taxi is here.” Informed Belle looking around to the others.

Each stood and pulled their backpacks on then picked up their gear bags and headed for the small bright green boat. The trip was surprisingly quick considering they needed to get to the Fairytale which was a hundred and seventy-nine miles of the coast of Brisbane, Graham and Archie were beyond thankful for the quick trip as they really wanted to sleep. They had been on a twenty hour flight and Graham had gotten no sleep for the entire journey, he was exhausted. 

Belle smiled when the Fairytale came into view, the ship was reasonably large for a small research team like they were, her hull was painted in a rich dark blue while the superstructure and deckhouse were pure white.  _Fairytale_ decorated the ships stern in the same crisp white paint. They all climbed aboard where they were quickly greeted by Jefferson, Victor and Killian.

“Nice to see you finally made it.” Said Victor with a smile as he picked up a bag to help Emma, she nodded her thanks.

“Yeah, was beginning to think I needed to send out search and rescue.” Added Killian with a teasing grin.

“Flight was delayed, then the sea taxi was late-” Ruby let her complaint open. 

“Well, you're all here now.” Jefferson chimed in before aiding Victor and Emma.

Just then, almost cutting off Jefferson's words, was a loud bark. Archie's head swung round straight away to see Pongo charging down the deck towards his human.

“Pongo!”

Archie dropped to his knees and greeted the Dalmatian who practically knocked him over. Belle smiled seeing Archie and Pongo reunited, he truly loved that dog, and to be honest so did everyone else on DERT. 

“I got him out of quarantine this morning, he's been desperate to see you.” Said Victor patting the Dalmatians head.

“Thank you, Victor.”

 

~*~  


 

It had gone dark and the DERT team were all sat around the mess table eating some much needed dinner, they had always taken it in turns to cook a meal sort of an unwritten rule.  That night it was Ruby's turn  and so she made her famous and beloved mushroom risotto, everyone tucked in, all except for Killian who was still up on the bridge doing God only knew what. Pongo was munching away from his bowl beside Archie at the table, the ships mess wasn't very large and Archie didn't want Pongo far after so long of being separated.  Belle put the first mouthful into her mouth and it burst with wonderful flavour and a fantastic creaminess that brought a smile to her peach glossed lips. It was amazing how quiet everyone got when they ate, the only noises being the sound of cutlery against plates and breathing. Occasionally a wave would hit the hull louder than normally but nothing more could be heard; it was peaceful there with a team she had come to think of as family.  The room had dark wood panelling around the walls that gave the ship a little more of a homely feel, add in her friends and Belle was happy as happy could be. 

 

Though the sun had gone down heat still lingered in the air, Belle was sure Archie had changed his shirt at least three times that day, he'd gotten of the plane in white, then shortly after they got aboard Fairytale it had turned green and now it was a soft pink. It looked as though he could sweat through all his clothes in two days if he kept going like that, then again it was the hottest part of the year. She was sure he would soon get used to the heat just like he had in Bermuda. It was Graham she felt the most sorry for though, he had dark rings around his eyes and looked ready to face plant in his meal, he'd been the one to get permission to dive, to perform recovery if necessary, Graham had even booked all the flights. Jefferson and the others had been keeping him up to date but with the time difference his sleep had been shortened even further. 

Soon enough the meal was finished and the plates were stacked up in the sink of the galley not to be thought about until the next day. A few moments after Emma and Ariel returned from stacking the plates up in the galley Graham pulled out a folder from his grey backpack at his feet and set it down on the table, flipping it open and pulling out images and scattering them across the mess table before reaching back down and taking out his laptop. 

“I know we normally excavate ship wreaks but the Evil Queen seems to think this is important. There's a large rock structure supported on a ledge six hundred feet down, which as you all know is a hundred and eighty meters. Regina wants to know about it because you don't normally find rock formations this size on a ledge like this. Its odd.”

Graham paused for a moment to clear his throat before opening up some footage on his laptop.

“Since Jefferson has been here for nearly two weeks I've had him and Grace looking over the site and taking pictures-”

Ruby suddenly interrupted the brunette as she picked up one of the photographs. Pongo barked and so Archie gently petted his head.

“Taking pictures without me, Jefferson. Bad boy.”

“Well, I've always been naughty, just ask Victor.”

Jefferson and Victor shared a knowing look before Graham pulled them back to the present.

“Anyway.” He lengthened the word. “Its completely covered in coral and sand as you can see.” He spoke as the ROV footage played. “Its approximately a mile and a half long sticking diagonally up out of the ledge-”

The next interruption came from Ariel who suddenly pointed at the scream.

“Its covered in black coral.”

“But what you're pointing at is green.” Informed Victor with a confused expression on his face. Ariel sighed. 

“Black corals are named for the color of their skeletons, but the outer tissues of black corals come in many colors, green being one of them.  Antipatharia are a gr oup of deep water, tree-like corals related to sea anemones, you find them quite a lot around her. Just because they're all different colors doesn't mean they're not the same thing.” She explained leaving the rest of the table confused and looking at her like she was speaking a different language. “What?” She questioned. “I'm a marine botanist do you really think I've learnt nothing about coral just because its a colony micro-organisms?”

Silence rained for a moment.

“Well, thanks for that smarty pants.” Jefferson clucked before everyone turned back to Graham and the screen.

The ever so patient Graham continued to fill them in on the formation. Jefferson had out done himself with the footage he had recovered in just two short days. None of the team spoke again until Graham had finished and shut his laptop, returning it to his backpack along with the photographs. When a voice again filled the room it was Archie's.

“I'm sorry, I don't understand why myself and Belle are here. We're archaeologists, not botanists or coral experts.”

“No, you're not.” The Irishman confirmed. “However, you are part of this team and some of the best divers I've ever seen. I want people who we trust to take samples and help Ariel.”

“Seems I have botanists in training.” Chuckled Ariel.

“Yeah, the braniacs can get even smarter.” Emma teased. 

“Maybe you'll find an ancient shark or something interesting to bring up and brighten your day.” Added Jefferson.

The DERT team all laughed for a few moments before Emma pulled herself to her feet and stretched. Sometimes there was nothing more satisfying than stretching. Suddenly Pongo jumped up onto Archie's lap almost completely obscuring Archie from the rest of the table. 

“He really did miss you.” Said Belle with a smile.

“Yeah, just wish he didn't have to crush me.” Archie and Pongo finally found a somewhat comfortable position so as the Dalmatian could stay in Archie's lap. Well, it was comfortable for Pongo. 

“Well, not that this hasn't been fun but I'm going to bed. I need some sleep before I pass out. I've had enough for one night...or it it two. God I don't know I'm so jet lagged.” She turned and left throwing a _night guys_ over her shoulder as she slipped out the door.

“Aww, poor Emma. She's going to miss the ice cream now. I have Killian stock the galley fridge for us.” Announced Ruby rising to her feet.

“There's ice cream?” Jefferson's eyes widened. “I'll help.” With that he and Ruby were gone.

There was quiet for a moment before Graham pulled his backpack over his right shoulder and stood.

“I want you all to get a good nights sleep, and I think I'm going to start now. Emma's not the only one who can't remember how long she's been awake so its time to hit the hay. I want everyone up at nine for breakfast too, its my turn for breakfast which means pancakes.”

Graham smiled at them for a second or two before fleeing out the door in search of his bed. Belle didn't blame him, in fact she was surprised he had stayed up long enough to eat dinner. Another one of those louder waves crashed into the hull of the ship and Belle was glad she hadn't been off ship long enough to loose her sea legs, she was not going to go through the motion sickness she had when she first joined the team.  _Oh that was bad!_ She reminded herself.

“I want another beer, you guys want one?”

Victor asked heading towards the galley door. There was a round of no's as the blonde stepped through the door, returning moments later with Ruby and Jefferson in tow behind him. Jefferson and Ruby set the seven bowls down on the table and Archie immediately pulled a bowl to himself and filled his mouth with the cold chocolate, cooling himself down.

“Where's Graham?” Asked Ruby taking her seat again beside Archie.

“He turned in for the night, couldn't stay awake any longer.” Belle informer her best friend.

“Oh, whose going to eat his bowl now?”

“I don't mind taking on that hardship.” Said Jefferson a little too quickly causing everyone to giggle.

Victor grabbed Jefferson's hand and pulled him down into his seat and handed him a spoon, as if saying _eat your own first._ Jefferson took the spoon and tucked in. Belle could understand why Jefferson wanted more, it was a wonderful end to the meal; she did have an over active love for chocolate.

“We could give it to Killian.” Began Ariel. “He didn't come down for dinner, he may like something sweet.”

“I'll take it to him.” Belle offered as she finished her bowl, she'd eaten it far faster than she had intended.

The beauty did so and took the bowl and spoon in hand before making the trip up to the bridge, it didn't take her very long. Belle couldn't help but remember her first day on the Fairytale, she'd spent a good twenty minuets lost getting from her room to the rec room, thankfully Victor had found her and saved her with a smile.

As she stepped onto the bridge she found Killian fast asleep in his chair facing out over the Tasman Sea, she smiled and set the bowl down in the clear space behind the ship's wheel. After a moment of just looking down at the sleeping Killian she shook him softly, he was adorable asleep but Belle couldn't just leave him there to sleep in such an uncomfortable position. He's be grumpy the next morning is she did. 

“Killian.” She said softly as she shook him. “Killian, wake up.”

There was a grumble from the dark haired man as he attempted to sleepily push Belle away. It was no use though, Belle wasn't one for giving up and so she shook him slightly harder. 

“What?!” He practically yelled, after a second he realised who was by his side and calmed. “Sorry Belle. What are you doing here?”

“You didn't come down for dinner, to be honest someone should have come to get you.”

“Sorry, love. Must have nodded off. I haven't been sleeping well.”

“You should go to bed, Killian.”

“Yeah I will. Hang on is that ice cream?” He pointed to the green bowl behind the ships wheel, Belle nodded and Killian sprang up from his chair to grab the bowl. “Thank you, love.” Killian pressed a quick kiss to her forehead and then left the bridge shovelling chocolate ice cream into his mouth as he went.

~*~

 

Belle soon found herself in the cabin she shared with Ruby, it was reasonably sized and painted white with a large florescent light fixed to the ceiling and light wood furnishings. Ruby had always had the top bunk while Belle took the bottom one. When she entered the room Ruby was standing in front of the small mirror taking off her make up. 

“Hey Belle.” Ruby mumbled from behind her make up remover wipe.

“Hi.”

She greeted Ruby with a smile and then quickly began to change into her pyjamas, mint colored shorts with a white tank top; perfect for the warm weather. Once she was changed Belle joined Ruby in front of the mirror to take off her own make up, she'd only worn a little foundation, a light peach gloss and mascara that day so it was quick to take off. 

“I was meaning to ask Graham when August was getting here.” Said Belle as she watched Ruby plait her hair through the mirror.

“I asked that earlier, apparently tomorrow at some point. I think he said noon.”

August W. Booth was the final member of DERT and worked as their researcher, it was his job to search local new reports and generally anything he could get his hands on to gain a history of the site the were working on. Since there was no wreck or anything man made that they knew of down there Graham had gotten August to find out everything he could about the area. If it was prone to earthquakes or if there were any unexplored trenches, and especially if there were any dangers they needed to be aware of. 

“He gets to stay there in Brisbane for another night while we have to put up with Jefferson and Victor.”

“Oh, they're not that bad, Ruby.” Belle turned from the mirror and followed Ruby to their bunks.

“ _Not that bad?_ Belle, we hear them having sex so often that its become _normal_ to us.”

“Then it shouldn't bother you.”

With that Ruby climbed into the top bunk and kicked her covers off down the bed.

“Won't be needing those tonight.”

Belle flicked off the main light so just her wall light was left on and got into her own bed. _Too hot!_ Ruby was right, she wasn't going to need her covers that night and so she kicked them off too. After she was settled Belle opened Jane Eyre and began to read from where she left off. 

“How many times have you read that one now.” Asked Ruby.

Belle turned her head to see Ruby who had leaned to look under her own bunk. Her black hair was everywhere and her face looked flushed where all the blood was running to her brain.

“I can't help it, Ruby. Jane Eyer is my favourite.” 

“Yeah, well don't read too long. Graham wants us all bright eyed and bushy tails according to Archie.”

With that the photographer leaned back up and settled back down in her bunk.

“Night, Ruby.”

“Night, Belle.”

~*~  


 

Emma and Ariel were fast asleep in their cabin, as was Archie in his, along with Pongo in his dog bed. Normally Archie shared with August but since the researcher was in Brisbane still Archie and Pongo had the place to themselves, which Archie was thankful for because August tended to snore. Killian had the captains cabin and hadn't even made it to his bed, no, he had passed out on his couch with the ice cream bowl still in his hand. In fact only three members of DERT were still awake; Victor, Jefferson and Graham. 

The two lovers lay in bed together, and where in fact the only ones with a bed big enough for two. Victor had his left arm wrapped around Jefferson while the dark haired ROV pilot pressed his cheek into his lovers soft chest. 

“I love you.” Said the blonde.

“I love you too.”

“How's Grace, figured what was wrong with her camera?”

“Oh, I fixed her. Grace's camera mount had come loose so it wobbled, I opened up the casing tightened it up and now she's fine. I want to do a sweep with her and Chesh tomorrow to make sure everything is in proper working order again though.” 

“I'm sure it will be.”

Victor leaned down and pressed a sweet kiss to Jefferson's lips, the blonde loved the way his lover tasted, so sweet and perfect with the chocolate ice cream still lingering on his palate. Jefferson slid his hands up Victor's pale chest to his neck where he could pull Victor closer. Lips quickly parted letting the blondes tongue creep in and map out his lovers warm mouth. Soon Victor's firm hands were drifting lower and lower...

Down the narrow passageway from the lovers was Graham's cabin, being boss he got one all to himself which was nice when sleep was crucial. He'd been asleep for around an hour and a half when his satphone went off waking him from a perfectly peaceful sleep. 

“Humbert.” He answered groggily pushing himself on his elbow. 

“Its me.” Said August. “I know, its late sorry, but I thought you'd want an update.”

“Good, what have you got?” He asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“Nothing.”

“ _Nothing?_ ” Graham repeated.

“Yep, nothing. There's nothing interesting about that part of the Tasman Sea. Nothing has ever happened so Regina's little rock formation is nothing man made. Nothing has ever sunk there and lets face it if something that large had sunk then it was either a military ship that they hid from us or the aliens did it.” 

“Don't be ridiculous, August.”

“Oh, come on, boss.” August laughed. “$20 says the aliens did it.”

“No. I want your ass back on the ship by twelve tomorrow afternoon, you're going to make yourself useful since you say there's nothing for you to research.”

“Yes, boss.” August mumbled down the satphone. “I'm their bitch now.”

“And don't you forget it.”

The call ended quickly after that and Graham finally got the sleep he so desperately needed.


	2. Testing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you all want Rumple but I kind of wrote a lot on setting the background and occupations of the team up so I promise that he's not far away.

_ ' What most people don't understand is that UFOs are on a cosmic tourist route. That's why they're always seen in Arizona, Scotland, and New Mexico. Another thing to consider is that all three of those destinations are good places to play golf. So there's possibly some connection between aliens and golf. ' _

_ -Alice Cooper _

 

It was around nine-thirty when everyone found themselves gathered around the mess table eating their breakfast, Graham was famous for his pancakes and even Killian had pulled himself away from the bridge to eat. Pongo had his head stuck in his food bowl chomping away noisily, not that anyone minded. Emma was last to enter the mess, her hair bouncing behind her as she walked just as it always did.

“I'm going to check, re-check and then check again all the dive equipment after breakfast and then I want us to all individually check our re-breathers again before the test dive later.” She announced as she took her seat and Graham set a plate of pancakes down in front of her. Emma nodded her thanks and then tucked in.

“Wouldn't have it any other way, Emma.” Graham told her as he plonked down in his own seat. 

Graham took a few bites and then filled the silent void once more.

“Emma's right though, check all your equipment again when we go out later, not that you don't already. And I want everyone to check in with Victor first, I want him to give you a clean bill of health before you go anywhere near the water.”

A few of them nodded while others said _yes boss_ but there was nothing more they were all too busy eating breakfast. 

“Tomorrow, we're going down for real and I don't want any screw ups. We're already behind as it is and Regina is breathing down my neck.”

“Everything will be fine, Graham.” Belle assured.

“Yeah, and we'll get to see if Regina sent us down here for fuck all or if there is something to this rock formation.” Jefferson pushed his practically licked clean plate away and took a sip of coffee, he'd never liked Regina Mills, there was something witch like about her. The ROV pilot spoke again after another sip of coffee, he preferred tea but that morning he needed the caffeine. “I'm going to take Grace and Chesh out together later, they've been fine for the entire time we've been here but you can never be too sure.”

“Sure,” Graham began with his mouth half full of pancakes. “but I want you to stay near the surface during the test dive, we don't want anyone getting caught up in the ROV line accidentally if something goes wrong with a re-breather.” 

All except Emma's plate was clear and the room was filled with quiet sipping from cups of warm  _ wake up juice  _ as Ruby had dubbed it. Fairytale rocked softly back and forth, back and forth in a gentle motion that the crew had come to know well, Belle found it almost soothing.  The sun shone way up high in the sky and Belle wondered if she should have ever looked up rather than down, stars were beautiful after all. At night the sky and all the stars that made their home there glistened. Millions of light years apart and yet all working together to create a mosaic high up in the heavens, everything and nothing happening all at once. A true symphony of peace and tranquillity. Stars went into suponova, dust and debris littered the universe, worlds died and yet it all came together; so much destruction making something so numinous. Suddenly Archie spoke and pulled Belle from her thoughts of the night. 

“Hang on, you said _together_ how can you pilot Grace _and_ Chesh at the same time?” Archie wore a confused expression. 

“I can't.” Jefferson responded truthfully. “But I've spent enough time teaching August, that he can help me with what's left of the site. That way I'll be all done and be able to get a map rendered by the time you're done with your practice dive.” He explained.

“Speaking of August,” Ariel began in what Belle thought may have been her first sentence of the day. “when is he meant to be getting here?”

“Noon.” Graham and Killian answered together, but it was Graham who continued.

“Since his research talent isn't much use this time around though, you can all grab him for whatever you need.”

“Awww, August is our slave.”

Everyone chuckled at Ruby's jest, this dive certainly was to be different from the norm. 

“Yeah, but before putting August into slavery could you all _please_ remember to go and get felt up by Victor.” 

“Graham, I'm a doctor not a pervert.” Said the blonde in a mater of fact tone.

“Nah, you're both.” Joked Killian from the end of the table, he wasn't usually much of a talker in the morning and nor was Belle. “The only reason Jefferson's with you is because of Stockholm Syndrome.”

Everyone laughed, laughter was their way of staying sane while aboard ship. Jefferson jumped to his lovers aid in mock anger.

“Just because Victor kidnapped me when I was a kid doesn't mean I have Stockholm Syndrome.”

With everyone laughing at his expense the doctor said flatly. 

“Okay, I've had enough. I'm poisoning the lot of you.”

 

XXXX

 

Twenty to twelve found Belle knocking softly on the dark wooden door to the infirmary, it took but a second before Victor called out for her to enter, she did as instructed and greeted him with a smile.

“Hi Victor.”

The blonde doctor was sat at his small desk with his back to her and the door, the walls were a sand color that explained why Victor was only in there when he had to be. 

“Hey, Belle. Jump up on the table for me, would you?”

Victor turned in his chair for a second and pointed to a reasonably large exam table in the middle of the room. It was made up with a fresh white cover and was bolted to the floor to avoid the ships motion from playing pinball with it. Belle did as Victor asked and perched herself comfortably up on the table, her tiny denim shorts vanishing under her long orange chiffon sleeveless top. Victor finished typing something on his laptop, then stood and made his way over to Belle. He smiled. 

“Any cuts or bruises?”

“Not that I know of.” She answered while returning his soft smile.

“Okay, hold still for a moment.” Seconds later Victor was using his medical pen torch to check her pupil response. “Alright, that seems perfectly normal.”

They continued like that for a few moments as Victor gave her a check up, he took her blood pressure, checked her heart rate and basically did everything one would expect of a doctor performing an exam. Normally the exams didn't take more than twenty minuets. Belle yawned.

“You look and sound a little tired, were you reading again?” He asked with mock annoyance.

“I couldn't stop, you know how I am with a book.” Belle reasoned.

“Yes, but today is dive day.” He responded. “You don't seem too sleep deprived, go and get some coffee and then up to the main deck with you. The bright light will help to wake you up.”

“Okay.”

“Good girl.”

“And besides it wasn't like I was the only one awake.” Belle teased. “Jefferson sounded rather _awake_ last night.” 

“You heard that?” Victor questioned with a gulp.

“Victor all of Australia heard you two. However, we've all gotten used to it, Ruby didn't even wake up.”

“Well, I'm sorry. Jefferson can get a bit...vocal.”

Belle liked it when Victor sounded embarrassed, it was adorable to watch.

“I think _bit_ is an understatement, Victor.” Here eyes fell to the floor and the playfulness in her voice faded. “At least there's one happy couple on this team.” 

Victor sighed and set a large hand down on Belle's shoulder in a comforting manner.

“Sorry, I know you just broke up with Gaston.”

Belle took a deep breath before speaking, it was hard talking about the break up because she felt like the proverbial  _bad guy_ , Gaston wasn't a bad boyfriend in the grand scheme of bad boyfriend, but he wasn't right for her. 

“He wanted me to quit DERT. Said that we didn't spend enough time together, and he had a point we didn't spend enough time together.”

“That's why I'm lucky Jefferson is here.” Victor said with a smile, he truly did love the ROV pilot. 

“That's not why we broke up.” Belle sighed. “He said I should leave DERT and he could take some time off from work, _for our love._ When he said that I realised it-”

“You didn't love him.” Victor finished for her.

“No. He's too superficial. I don't think I ever loved him.” She looked up her bright blue eyes meeting Victor's own. “Does that make me a bad person?”

“What? Of course not. It would have been worse if you'd given up your career and stayed with a man you didn't love.”

“I guess you're right.”

“Hey, if you want to stay out here on the ocean maybe you should be with Killian.” He jested.

“I think not.” She smiled. “If there's going to be a second couple on this ship its going to be Archie and Ruby. Those two have been dancing around each other since the day they met.”

“True.” Responded the blonde. “I think we're all done here though. If you see Jefferson on your travels could you tell him to get his perfectly formed ass in here?”

“Sure. But he thinks he doesn’t need to because he doesn't dive. Also I'd like to _not_ think about Jefferson's ass, thank you very much.”

“Hey, its all I do think about.” 

The two chuckled as Belle hopped off the bed and Victor stripped the table of its white cover. Just as Belle was about to say her goodbyes the infirmary door burst open revealing a pained Killian holding his wrist. His face was red and his wrist was already bruising. 

“What the hell happened to you?” Asked Victor in a concerned tone as he crossed the room to Killian.

“My cabin door came loose and slammed on my wrist.” Killian answered through gritted teeth.

“For God's sake. You're lucky you still have a hand!”

Killian was all but dragged across the room to the exam table where he slumped down cringing in pain.

“Is there anything I can do?” Belle asked praying that Killian hadn't seriously injured himself.

“No, I can handle it.” Victor said hoping Killian hadn't noticed his pun. “You just go and get your coffee and sunshine.”

“Thanks for the concern, love.” Shouted Killian as she made her way out the door.

It didn't take long to get herself a cup of coffee but before heading off to the main deck for her prescribed sunshine Belle made a detour towards the computer and ROV room in search of Jefferson. As usual there he was sat in his large high backed chair in front of seven monitors of varying size, the room was dark and covered in equipment, Belle wondered how Jefferson could stand it for so long; that many screens would give Belle a headache. 

“Hello Belle.”

The dark-haired man greeted as she entered the room. He had a half finished map up of the largest screen that had pride of place in the very centre while the others showed different bits of film he'd recorded of the site rendering and adding to the map. 

“Hi, Jefferson. I just came to tell you that Victor wants you go down for your check up.”

“I don't want to.” He said softly not looking away from his screens.

Belle laughed.

“You know, its rather funny that you hate having medical exams and yet you're dating a doctor.”

“He wasn't a doctor when I met him.” Jefferson said flatly causing Belle to chuckle more.

“How did you meet?”

Belle had never actually asked that but curiosity had finally caught up with her. Jefferson saw the gleam in her baby blues and knew she was searching out a story, _just like Belle_ he thought. Knowing he couldn't deny her Jefferson turned from his control desk to fully face the beauty, he leaned on his black jeans coated knees  and took a breath before speaking.

“His parents moved in next door to mine when we were ten. Became inseparable almost instantly, best friends.”

“And how did you know it was love?”

Belle was a sucker for a good love story. _Saw that one coming_ Jefferson's mine told him. 

“We were fifteen, and I'd stolen some of my  D ad's beer. As you can imagine we got quite drunk quite quickly.”  Belle and Jefferson shared a smile. “We were laughing and then...then he just kissed me. Of course we didn't speak of it, pretended we were both too drunk to remember it. That only lasted about a year though, I wanted him to do it again. So yeah, we decided to try being together, sixteen years old was a  _ long  _ time ago.” 

“That's so sweet.” Belle beamed.

“Yeah. Of course his Dad flipped when he found out his son was gay. Cut him off completely, fortunately Victor's mother left him a trust fund when she died that his Dad couldn't take from him so he could still go to medical school. Got emancipated and we carried on, the two of us.”

“That's so romantic.”

“Not really. Victor's Dad was cruel to him, his little brother had cancer as a kid but it went into remission. A few years after Victor got kicked out, it came back. His Dad didn't even tell him, a friend mentioned it to him but by then it was too late, he never got to say goodbye.” Jefferson took a deep breath trying to control his emotions. “We went to the funeral and his Dad made this huge scene saying that we should leave and that the funeral was just for family. I'll never forget what Victor said.”

“What did he say?”

Belle had moved to Jefferson side at some point in the story and had her coffee cup free hand resting on the man's shoulder.

“He said y _ ou made me stop being your son, but you can never stop me being his brother.”  _ Jefferson smiled to himself. “He chose me over his family.” 

“That's how you know its true love,” She paused for a moment. “and he didn't choose you over his family, he chose you over his fathers homophobia, he never stopped loving his brother.”

All went silent for a time as they thought about Victor's story, Belle couldn't imagine abandoning her child just because they were homosexual. No one can help who they love. If she ever had a child that was sexually attracted to the same gender Belle would not care, she couldn't think of treating them any differently. Just as the silence began to stretch on for too long Ariel came crashing into the ROV room with a bright smile. 

“August is back!” She beamed.


	3. August In Australia

They arrived on the main deck not long after Ariel had appeared in the ROV room,  _Victor was right the sun does help,_ Belle thought to herself as the sun's warmth settled on her skin. She could see August in his trademark leather jacket,  _how has he not gotten heat stroke?,_ dragging his things off the sea taxi and onto the Fairytale with Archie's help. Everyone was gathered around him to greet the last member of DERT, all except Victor and Killian who were probably still dealing with his wrist. 

“Oh, its nice to be back.” Said August. “Being around so many Aussies was strange.” He looked over to Belle. “No offence.” 

Before the auburn haired beauty could answer Ruby was speaking.

“You had better have remembered out candy.”

Her tone was in jest but there was an underlying tone of  _or else._ It had been decided rather early on that if they were spending time in the Tasman Sea they wanted real Australian candy. 

“Of course. Do you think I was going to come back here with nothing, that would be suicide.”

Ruby nodded as August crouched down to a black duffel bag in front of him. Seconds later he raised a bright bag up in the air towards Ruby, she took it.

“Jaffas for Ruby.” He lifted something else. “Violet Crunch bars for Belle. Tim Tams for Victor and Ariel. Gummy Snakes for Jefferson.” The ROV pilot took the bag with a nod of thanks. 

“Jefferson, you know you can get those things anywhere right?” Questioned Graham.

“Yeah, but they could taste better in Australia.” Strangely Jefferson did have a point.

“Oh, and Twisties for Archie and Emma.” 

“Thank you, August.” They said in unison.

“You know I looked like a freak buying so much junk food, right? And I seriously wanted to eat those Twisties on the hundred and seventy-nine mile trip out here.” 

August stayed crouched as he recanted his tale of odd looks and cravings Doctor Whale and their Captain appeared on deck, Killian got some strange glances due to his bandaged wrist enclosed in a black sling, his face was still a little red with pain but Belle was sure that Victor had given him something to take the edge off. Victor wouldn't let him suffer.

“What the hell happened to you?”

August looked baffled, confused and worried all at the same time, which Ruby found made for a rather amusing expression.

“Fuckin' cabin door swung shut on it.”

“Oh dude, that had to have hurt.”

Killian threw him a look that said _yeah, no shit_ before changing the subject. 

“You, mate.” He paused as he took a step towards the dark-haired researcher. “Had better have gotten me my rum.” 

August, still in his crouched position, rummaged around in the duffel bag for a moment before pulling out a dark bottle and standing where he offered to Killian. 

“Here, a bottle of Bundy especially for you, and you drink like pirate.”

Killian took the bottle.

“Yeah, now we're talking. Bundaberg rum, fresh from Queensland.”

Bundaberg was a dark rum made in Bundaberg, Queensland for which it got its name and Killian had been talking about getting it since the words _Killian, we're going to Australia_ had left Graham's lips. August was right, Killian did drink like a pirate, acted and spoke like one too. If the cabin door had slammed against his left wrist he may have even gotten a hook out of it as well. 

“Now the important things have been dealt with,” Killian began. “Move your things into the cabin, would you? You're making the deck untidy.”

With that Killian wandered off towards the bridge.

 

XXXX

 

The heated sun beat down on young Emma Swan as she sat on the main decks stern surrounded by scuba equipment, re-breathers and an open dark red tool box. She glanced up to the tranquil waters of the Tasman Sea, soft greens mixed with a mosque of blues that slotted together so perfectly that for a moment Emma thought the world spiritual, pious even. Of course then she remembered all the foster families she had met, the street she was found alone by. Fate was overrated in her opinion. The blonde set down the black pressure gage from Ariel's re-breather, and pulled her her yellow tank top from her chest over and over again to fan herself, sitting in the sun for so long was beginning to get to her. A drop of sweat ran slowly down her neck darkening her lemon tank, like so many drops before it. Her hair was retaining too much heat and finally she had suffered enough, Emma pulled a thin lime colored hair tie from her wrist and pulled her hair up into a high ponytail; instantly she felt relief as her skin cooled.  _Oh, that's better!_

Emma turned her attention back to Ariel's re-breather the readout screen flashed red and read, _do not dive._ It always did before checks. Emma quickly set the readout screen down and disconnected the rubber mouthpiece, setting it into closed circuit mode, she breathed normally via the mouthpiece and then pressed her hand against the left and right mushroom valves alternately making sure the air flow was correct. After she had checked the mushroom valves the blonde dive tech set the mouthpiece into open circuit mode and breathed deeply to check that the diaphragm vented and sealed, it did just like everyone else’s. She attacked the mouthful back to the hoses that lead to the tanks, just as she had finished screwing the re-breather back together Archie appeared with Pongo not far behind him. 

“Hey Emma. Need some help?” He asked with a smile.

“Em, no thanks Archie. I'm almost done.” The blonde returned his smile and patted Pongo's head for a moment.

“Okay. Why do you have our suits?”

The team all had black scuba suits lined in a different color: Ruby's was obviously red, Belle's was blue, Archie's was green, Ariel's was pink while Emma's was white on account of her surname. Graham's however, was pure black. As far as they knew no other team did that but to them it was more than style, it was so as if their comms went out or they needed someone in particular they were easily identifiable. That had been one of Belle's ideas,  _ she is a bright one  _ thought Emma. 

“I like to check the suits as well. You know, just to make sure.”

Archie nodded in understanding and perched on one of the crates that took up space in the stern. He held a neon orange tennis ball in his right hand that had Pongo's full attention.

“Why do you think Regina had us come and do this when she has teams so much more suited to the task?” 

“Partially to annoy us.” Emma answered quickly. “Mainly though, because we're the best damn team she's got.” It was true and they all knew it. “Lets not forget, you graduated top of your class.”

Archie was always modest and brushed over Emma's words, the Marine Archaeologist didn't like to show off.

“Maybe we'll find some interesting coral down there.” The redhead mused aloud.

“Maybe.” Emma agreed.

There was silence for a moment and then Doctor Hopper spoke again.

“If you're sure you don't need any help, I'm going to go and play with Pongo. He's been so patient bless him.”

It was true, Pongo hadn't barked once since Archie and Emma had begun their chat, he'd simply sat down and waited for his human to be finished. Emma said a quick  _ bye Archie  _ before returning to her dive checks as the red haired Marine Archaeologist stood and threw the neon orange ball down the deck towards the bow of the ship. Pongo charged after it at such a magical speed that the Dalmatian was there one second and gone the next. Normally Doctor Hopper threw Pongo's tennis ball into the sea but with sharks littering the sea he didn't want to risk his beloved pet. Archie followed after the dog leaving Emma alone to continue her work, Emma had always been a rather solitary person and Archie could respect that. After a while of wrestling the ball of Pongo so he could throw it again the grey-brown bulkhead door to Archie's left bust open revealing Doctor Whale. The blonde leaned against the door frame and closed his arms to watch Pongo running back and forth for a few moments before he spoke. 

“I've been looking for you.” Said Victor pulling Archie's attention towards himself. “Even Jefferson has gone through his check up, and you know how much he hates doctors. I'm just waiting on you.”

The truth was that Archie had completely forgotten about his check up, he was just so happy to be with Pongo again that Victor had slipped his mind. Archie looked apologetically at the blonde still leaning in the doorway. 

“I'm sorry. I got caught up with Pongo.”

At that moment the Dalmatian returned the orange tennis ball to his master. The Archaeologist looked around for a moment and found Ariel looking over the bow of the ship at the crystal blue ocean, her long red hair dancing in the soft breeze that the whole DERT team was thankful for. 

“Ariel!” He called out to the botanist grabbing her attention, she turned and approached. “Would you mind playing with Pongo for a little while so I can have my check up? He'll tire out soon.”

“Sure.” Ariel crouched down to Pongo and gave him a scratch behind the ear before raising and taking the offered tennis ball from Archie. “You know I love playing with him.”

“Thank you.”

Without another word both doctors made their way into the ship and out of sight. Ariel threw the ball a few times and after everyone she would collect the ball from Pongo and happily announce the words _good boy_ before throwing it again. The redhead had almost lost track of how long they'd been playing fetch before Emma appeared at her side.

“Can I play?” Emma asked.

Everyone on board really did love that animal, Pongo had always been their and was the unofficial eleventh member of DERT, a mascot of sorts. Ariel never got to reply as Captain Killian Jones appeared from the still open bulkhead door almost the second Emma had finished her question.

“Swan, just the woman I need.” He gave her a, what he thought was charming, smirk.

“Do you now? What for?” The blonde didn't sound impressed.

“I need you to help me in the engine room, I-” Ariel cut him off.

“Is everything alright?”

“Yes, love. Everything is fine. I'm down a hand though.” Killian nodded towards his left hand. “Since Emma here is our resident tech goddess, I thought she may be willing to help.”

“Fine.” Emma drew the word out before gesturing for the Capitan to lead the way.

Ariel looked down to Pongo who was sitting at her feet chewing on the tennis ball.

“Looks like its just you and me, pup.” 

 

XXXX

 

Jefferson sat comfortable in his high back leather chair in the ROV room with August sat beside him. The gummy snakes August had brought back for him were open and half eaten behind his keyboard for him to snack on as the pilot went about moving things around on his mass of screens. The room was painted in a dark green and was a rather dark room in itself, no windows to let in natural light since the ROV room was in the middle of the ship, just a few lights mounted on the walls creating little sun like balls of light. August's trademark leather jacket hung on the back of his chair while Jefferson's held his pale blue shirt, Jefferson had a habit of over heating and so he'd stripped off his shirt leaving him in just a white vest that showed of his toned muscles. After a moment of messing around with his screens Jefferson reached for his radio and spoke loud and clear. 

“ _ **Graham, Ruby. We're all good to go here so you can drop Grace and Chesh.”**_

There was crackling for a moment before Graham's voice filled the ROV room. 

“ _ **Okay, we're going to start lowering them.”**_

Jefferson and August watched the monitors as Grace's camera was plunged under the waters of the Tasman Sea closely followed by  Chesh's own. After a while and another radio from Graham telling them he and Ruby were done the two men began to descend with the ROV's. Jefferson always piloted Grace, she was his baby, he loved that ROV like someone would a child, while August had Chesh. August was their researcher not a ROV pilot but their team had always been short, Regina just didn't want to pay more people. If Graham ever got his way they would have another ROV pilot, an extra Archaeologist, an assistants for Killian and at least two more botanists; yet getting ones own way when Regina Mills was in charge was pretty much, if not completely, impossible. 

August followed Jefferson's lead and took Chesh down into the deep depths towards the rock formation that they had been sent to go over. _I really don't see what's so important about a huge diagonally pointing lump of rock. Looks like a jungle gym for fish._ The researcher mumbled in his own head.

“Careful, August. Don't get Cheshire too close to Grace, we don't want to get tangled on the guide lines.” Jefferson never looked away from his screen showing Grace's camera feed. The dark-haired man looked over to a smaller screen on his right before speaking again. “The position beacon's are working nicely.”

The small screen map Jefferson was looking at showed Grace as a little yellow spot and Chesh as a purple one. The two men performed a thruster check and flashed the LED video lights, all seemed normal and the camera feed was smooth, no lag. After a while Graham and Ruby entered the dark room letting in a cooling breeze behind them. 

“How is it?” Asked Graham as he and the photographer approached the pilot.

“Both Grace and Chesh seem to be fine. We're all good.” Jefferson answered him without taking his eyes from Grace's camera feed. “However, August is a crappy ROV pilot.” 

“Hey, I'm a researcher not a pilot. I'm doing pretty good considering its not my job.” August laughed. 

“Jefferson, he's better than I'd be so shut up and get on with it.” Ruby announced in her silken voice.

“She's right, Mister Hatter. Get it done. I want all testing finished today.”

Graham only ever called them by their surname when he was trying to re-enforce a point, that one being that they were already behind schedule and he wanted things done as quickly as possible while still being done right. Jefferson mumbled a _yes boss_ that August mirrored.

“Emma's gone over the dive equipment at least four times, so we're all set there.”

“I'm almost done, Graham.” Said Jefferson swirling around in his chair to face him and Ruby. “With August's help I can get done even faster, everything will be set for main dive tomorrow. Just go and get ready for your practice dive, me and August can finish up here.”

Graham nodded, he had plenty of trust in his team, and left the room with Ruby in tow behind him. Jefferson was right, and they had a practice dive to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rumple in the next chapter I promise...


	4. We Are Not Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY SOME RUMPLE!!!!

_ 'Whatever is not commonly seen is condemned as alien.' _

_ -Isis Chang _

 

It was finally dive day, Belle felt like she'd been waiting a week to get in the water properly. The practice dive had been done the day before and all had gone swimmingly, pardon the pun. It had taken the DERT team a while to get six-hundred feet, or a hundred and eight meters, down and it would take even longer to get back up thanks to decompression, but Belle didn't care because she felt at home in the water.  _Maybe I was a fish in a past life?_ The Tasman Sea's visibility was superb and Belle had spent a good five minuets just looking off in different directions, over to the east in the far of distance was a shark, a grey nurse shark if she wasn't mistaken, from its coloring and size it could be little else. Belle had always had a soft spot for sharks, people believed that they just saw a human and attacked but that was not the case, most sharks would just ignore you unless they were hungry or the human did something to upset the shark. Belle found them rather majestic and couldn't help the smile that came to her lips as she watched the nurse shark going about its business. Tiger sharks were her favourite though, she loved the delicate markings on their bodies. Still Belle couldn't just look at sharks all day she had a job to do, and so she turned back to what she was paid for. 

Ruby and Ariel were on the far west face of the rock formation, Belle could see the bright red and pink stripes on their scuba suits. Ariel would point to a certain coral and Ruby would waist no time taking a picture; there was no denying that Ruby was a fantastic photographer. Grace and Chesh went overhead as Jefferson and August scanned the few remaining areas to create a full 3D map, she wondered if Jefferson ever envied them, they got to see everything first hand while he was still on Fairytale watching it through his screens. Emma and Graham were examining the sediment covered ledge that the rock structure called home, Graham took samples while Emma labelled them for him. Their boss may not have wanted to spend time exploring the area just because it had caught Regina's eye but that didn't mean he wasn't a geologist, once he got near the rock samples and sediment he was like a kid in a candy store. Belle, who had once again joined Archie, helped to collect plant samples for Ariel. It seemed that it had somehow turned into Graham and Ariel's mission since there was nothing to do on an archaeological front. 

“ _ **How many samples does Ariel really need?”**_

Belle asked Archie over the  comms, her voice gargled a little but Archie understood every word. Without looking up Archie answered. 

“ _ **We have to make sure everything is here and nothing is contaminated, that's why. No different from our forte.”**_

Before Belle could say another word Ariel's crackled voice filled her ears.

“ _ **You know I can hear every word you say, right? This is an open comm channel.”**_

Laughter erupted from  the whole DERT team, she could even hear Victor and Killian which meant they were in the ROV room watching Jefferson camera feed. 

“ _ **Alright, alright.”**_ Began Graham, Belle could see him looking around at his team a few meters away from herself and Archie. **_“Tone it down, I can't hear myself think. And Ariel's always been over the top when it comes to samples.”_**

“ _ **Yeah, says mister rock obsession.”**_ Added Emma.

“ _ **Hey, I'm a Geologist what do you expect?”**_

The  DERT team quietened down for a few moments returning to their jobs, but the silence was broken once more by Ariel. 

“ _ **Archie, can I borrow you please?”**_

“ _ **Sure. Give me a minuet.”**_

With that Archie began to swim away from his archaeology assistant and towards Ruby and Ariel. It amazed Belle that the sea could be both blue and green at the same time and yet there she was looking at it with her own eyes. There was no more talking, everyone getting on with their task, basic words being sent back and forth via hand singles. She looked over to the rock formation, it was large and sandy colored just like everything else on the ledge, what wasn't covered in sediment was covered in coral.  _Beautiful,_ Belle thought to herself. The whole area was such an unexplored paradise, hidden away under the sea. The rock stuck up diagonally as if looking up towards the sun and the stars. In some areas it seemed long and rectangular while in others the structure seemed to take on a more rounded appearance. _Strange._

Belle looked up to see Grace and Cheshire a few meters away, Grace was closest and when a little slightly evil thought came to mind she started to swim up to the yellow ROV,  careful to stay out of the camera's line of sight. Soon she was directly underneath Grace and after a second or two popped her head up in front of the camera, it took only a few seconds for Belle to see if she'd gotten the reaction she wanted.

“ _ **Isabelle French I hate you! That was just plain evil.”**_

She could just imagine Jefferson's reaction as he went about his scanning and then boom Belle. She chuckled to herself.

“ _ **It's not funny.”**_

He insisted but she could hear Victor, Killian and August laughing in the background of his radio feed.

“ _ **Its kinda funny.”**_ She heard Victor say. 

“ _ **Okay, okay. I'm sorry. And I should really get back to work rather than messing around.” **_

Belle turned around and started her swim back to where she had been taking plant samples for Ariel, Archie wasn't back so she assumed he was still with the botanist, a quick glance up confirmed that. Belle took another look at the large rock structure as she made her way back, but then something caught her eyes. Something strange and what certainly couldn't be what she thought it looked like. She approached the rather large triangular space between the diagonally pointing structure and the ledge floor, the whole area was caked in sediment yet there was very little coral on that part of the rock, like the coral didn't want to grow there. Coral however, was the very last thing on her mind as she looked at a small section of sediment covered rock. _It can't be, _she thought to herself, _its just not possible. _ Belle could have sword that a small hand sized area of the structure wall she was looking at was flashing red. There was so much sediment though that she couldn't tell whether she was seeing it or if it was in her head. 

Confused but with her mind made up Belle started puling away the thick sediment trying to get a better look. Yet as she pulled away the sediment it thickened the water and obscured her vision sending everything a sandy mud color that was so thick that it looked like a knife would be needed to cut it. With her mind focused on the muddy water that surrounded her Belle didn't notice the jutting out piece of what looked like dark metal start to rub against her re-breather line. Finally as the mud began to clear a fist sized dome of what looked to be glass, but much thicker, came into view and it did flash...she gasped. At that moment her re-breather line snapped and her suit began to fill with water. As the gas forced its way towards the surface the thick sediment was once more kicked up obscuring Belle's vision again and making it impossible to find her bailout cylinders. As her body desperately pleaded for air black began to close in around her eyes. Thick and heavy darkness that tried to take over what little vision she had left, claiming her for the dark depths. Her heart pounded in her head as panic set in. The water was cold, ice like where moments ago it had been warm and inviting. Belle felt like someone was stood on her lungs, like there just wasn't enough room left for her desperately needed air. She knew taking a breath meant certain death. Her mask filled with sandy water stinging her eyes and sending them red. Belle couldn't scream, couldn't call for help. Suddenly there was a pulse causing water to race around her and knocked her back a little and then without warning...she was pulled forwards, like a void being filled with water. Panic rose high, filling her body to breaking point and beyond. Her body took over kicking and punching against something she had no control over, there was a loud metallic thud that coursed through he very being, it bounced through her mind like a steam train. Belle desperately fought off the need to take a breath, knowing it would fill her lungs with water. Through her sediment filled mask she could see the water distending and soon ripped off the mask filling her lungs with demanded air. The darkness in her eyes retreated but the bright light above her was too much and so she forced her eyes closed. They stung and burned. The air was old and stale but Belle couldn't bring herself to notice let alone care. She breathed deeply thankful for what she could get before exhaustion took over and the auburn haired beauty passed out, slumping down into the small puddle of sea water that remained. 

 

XXXX

 

Belle didn't know how much time had passed between passing out and waking up, a few minuets, a few hours, she didn't know. For a time she just lay there in the tiny pool of sea water still in her suit and shredded re-breather, her mask was across the room where she had thrown it in her panicked search for air. Now awake Belle could feel how old the air was, in a way it smelt dusty. Forcing herself to stand Belle ripped off the tattered re-breather and found herself in a hexagonal shaped room made of what looked like black metal with silver-white lines that travelled the whole room but didn't seem to go anywhere. The floor was smooth under her feet but cold, each movement caused small ripples in the sea water making a sloshing sound that was rather eerie. She turned, but maybe a little too quickly, her head hurt like a bomb had gone off, it bordered on vertigo. With a deep breath she forced herself to stand straight and turn to continue her exploration into the strange place she'd found herself in. On the other side of the room was a small window that was hexagonal just like the black metal room itself. Belle approached it on shaky legs and pressed her face up against it to look through, it fogged slightly at her breath but she soon cleared it away. Outside was a dark hall with flickering white lights, she couldn't see more than a foot or two but she was pretty sure there was no one out there. Her heart beat faster half with fear and half with excitement. 

She searched round for a moment looking for a way to open the door and quickly came across a glass panel on her right. There were two circles in the middle one orange and one black. The black on had a white symbol in the middle, it looked to be a triangle with a horizontal line passing through the top and a 'u' shape at the bottom while the orange held a more complex symbol. The orange circle help two parallel vertical lines but the rightmost one curved at the bottom while the leftmost ended with a small dot. They were like nothing Belle had ever seen before.  _They're so...so...alien!_ Her mind screamed. Belle's heart sped up even more to the point she could hear it thumping in her ears, desperately she tied to calm herself by taking deep breaths and closing her eyes. When she once again opened her  heavy lidded eyes she had calmed her heart rate to a steady rise and fall, panic still raged in the beck of her mind but Belle had done her best to lock it away. With her mind and body calmed Belle returned her attention to the two symbols. 

She would never know what the two symbols meant, there were no books in the room to tell her what to do, just dark black walls, the tiny window and the little control panel.

“Think about this logically, Belle.” She mumbled aloud to herself. “One has to open the door and the other...I don't even want to know what that does.” She took a breath, her head really was starting to throb. “It has to be the orange one. Orange is a bright color, suns are orange they give warmth and light for crops to grow, so they have to be associated with good everywhere, right?” She asked herself. “While black is dark so that bust be the bad one. The one that does the thing I don't want it to do? Unless whoever built this place was nocturnal.” 

Her eyes dropped, she had no idea what she was doing, just clutching at straws to figure something out logically that may have been built with no logic at all. With a deep breath she extended her cold finger towards the orange circle, if she'd have stayed out there Belle would have died no matter what, where as here choosing a button she was able to give herself a fighting chance at surviving and so without allowing another thought to cross her mind she pressed the cool orange circle. If she died it would be on her own terms. There was another of those ear shattering metallic thuds and then the door opened, the window vanishing into the ceiling. Belle let out the shaky breaths she didn't know she'd been holding and nearly fell to the floor, she'd chosen right! 

It took Belle a while to calm herself once more, but once she had the blue eyed beauty poked her head out and looked around, there was no one in sight. White light flickered, lighting and darkening the long hallway that seemed to curve at either end. Belle stepped out, pleased to be free of the cold sea water. She wrapped her arms around her thin frame trying desperately to keep in some much needed heat, her body felt like ice and the cold metal hallway wasn't helping. The hall was less black and more slate colored than the hexagonal room she'd been in before but the same pointless, to her anyway, silver-white lines coated the walls. Without a second thought Belle went left, she did so for one reason and one reason only, the light didn't flicker as much as on the right. Her hair dripped on the metallic floor as she slowly walked down the hall. Her body shivered with cold. The headache Belle had woken with steadily grew worse as she walked and fatigue started to rear its ugly head too. It was the pain in her joints though that Belle found the most painful. Belle looked up at the flickering white light, there was light and yet she couldn't see a single lightbulb. 

“Its like magic. But that's impossible.” Belle told herself firmly.

Before another word could leave her lips or her feet could take another step the hall filled with a God awful roar, there was no other word to describe it other than roar. It rattled in her ears and shook Belle to her very core. She didn't think, didn't speak Belle just started running, she didn't know where to just that it was away from whatever made that noise. Belle turned into the first open door she found, praying that the _thing_ that had roared wasn't following her. To her right was a large silver metal block with a cut out in the middle that looked almost like a table or a desk, Belle dropped to her knees and shuffled under it just as a second roar filled her ears. Belle refused to let herself cry and instead clamped her eyes shut and pulling her knees up under her chin in a desperate attempt to make herself as small as possible. The auburn haired diver stayed there for a long time, thankful that there were no more roars. She was terrified but after a long period of time Belle crawled back out from the table and stood. Her hair still dripped and her body still ached but at least whatever had made the noise was gone. Pulling herself back up to her full height, even if that wasn't very tall, Belle looked around. Again the walls were slate colored with the off silver-white lines, the room was ball like at the entrance with the table being the only piece of furnishing. What she hadn't noticed until that moment was the thick shards of glass covering the table, there was no reason for glass to be there and nowhere else in the room. There was a long corridor opposite the main entrance of the room, dark wires hung low from the ceiling where bits had come loose, to Belle it looked like something out of a horror novel. There were large glass tubes fitted into the thin corridor walls three on either side, two gave off the purest white light she had ever seen while others were open. Belle's curiosity got the better of her and she padded slowly down the thin corridor looking at the tubes, all had wires sticking out of them, some clear others blood red or faded green. The floor was made of a light sand colored metal that made a small tapping noise every time she moved. At the very end in the last tube Belle realised it was both closed and lit unlike the others, her curiosity grew tenfold as she approached it cautiously. As it came into full view Belle gasped and jumped backwards, there inside the machine was a man, or what she thought was a man. He had gold-green skin and long dark hair, the skin almost looked like scales but otherwise he seemed human. 

“This is impossible.” She told herself.

The man was hooked up to dozens of wires and practically naked, completely if not for the tight white boxers that looked to have a purple shine to them. His face was half covered by a silver mask that was attached to even more wires leading away to other parts of the machine. For a long time Belle just looked at him, illuminated in the bright white light, no thoughts went through her head, if any did she wasn't paying enough attention to notice them. Her whole body ached but she couldn't tare her eyes away. Television had taught humanity that aliens were evil creatures that would just kill or eat you, or both in some cases. Yet, there looking at the sleeping man Belle could see nothing but a peaceful sleep. Eventually her cerulean orbs fell to a glass panel just like the one she had used to get out of the hexagonal room only this one had a multitude of symbols in a sky blue light. To him it was probably the most simple thing in the world but to Belle it looked like quantum physics in a different language and written in code. At least that was how she felt until she came across the same parallel line symbol that she used to open the door. _Should I press it?_ Belle asked herself, every word she though was painful as he headache began to squeezes her brain. _Is it even the right button? Will he wake up and kill me? Is he one of the things making the roar noise? Or will he help me?_ Belle didn't know and found herself slipping down to the floor and just staring up at him. She had never been so unsure of anything in her whole life, the unconscious man didn't look dangerous but at the same time he was something she had never come across before and if there was one thing Belle knew it was never to judge a book by its cover.

When the pain in her joints worsened and her lungs began to hurt Belle made her decision and slowly pulled herself up to press the button. There was a small beep noise as Belle ran, well as fast as she could with the pain, back to the table where she quickly curled up underneath it, Belle could just see the tube as the glass door rolled upwards. She held her breath.

The gold-green man was lowered to a standing position by his harness but once it disconnected he fell to the floor. Seconds later he ripped of the mask pulling tubing from deep within his throat and took the biggest breath Belle had ever heard, bigger than the one she had taken when her re-breather broke. Belle watched as he coughed and gagged from under the child like safety of the table. It provided little safety in actually but it was all Belle had and so she clung to it for dear life. She watched as he looked down to his arms and pulled the tubing from them, they were buried at a fathomless depth under his skin, Belle could see the way his skin bumped up. She heard him wince as he dropped them to the floor. The green skinned man stayed there for a few moments just panting softly to himself until he looked back down to his hands and arms they were covered in a thick substance that Belle thought looked like dried glue, at least that was what she thought until he started to pull and rip it away.  _Skin! Its dead skin!_ She didn't know how long he'd been in that God forsaken tube but it seemed long enough for thousands of layers of skin to build up to the point that he seemed to have a wrapper coating him. The gold-green skinned man before her dripped the epidermis to the floor and Belle felt herself gag, it was revolting and he looked to think exactly the same. Finally found the strength to pull himself up on unsteady legs and turned towards the far wall beside his chamber and pressed his green hand firmly on the cold metal, there was a click that echoed around the room and tingled in her eardrums. She couldn't tell what he was doing until he started pulling on clothes, quick and skilfully. Belle watched slipped on his boots completing the look that Belle found more pirate than alien. He wore a black coat and pants with a matching waistcoats. It looked like black leather but stronger and not as flexible as standard leather, like the animal it had come from was made of thicker skin, maybe even scaled. He stretched his long gold-green limbs and then turned around to face the thin corridor and main door. Belle didn't know it but the aliens mind was clouded and fuzzy, he could barely remember his own name let alone what was going on. The last flight crew was supposed to be there to wake him and the others up. They weren’t. 

Belle curled up as tiny as she possibly could when she heard his boots clicking down the wire filled corridor towards the main entrance. Each click was louder than the last and caused Belle shrink down smaller. She couldn't see it but each chamber he passed the gold-green skinned man sighed as if remembering someone from his past. When the alien reached the main entrance he paused and if Belle didn't know any better she would have thought he sighed. Everything went silent for a moment, a quietude that let her fear burst forth anew, stronger than anything she'd ever felt before. Belle watched as his black boot clad feet approached the desk and came to a halt. She held her breath and prayed he would not find her. Legs bent as the alien crouched down before her, his large brown eyes finding her terrified blue ones. Belle gasped and snuffled back until she it the gelid metal wall. Much to her surprise he didn't just grab her...he didn't do anything. 

They stayed like that for a time, Belle's headache growing worse and worse as the seconds passed. Eventually he he made a movement and held his green hand out towards her, not forcing, just offering. Aqua orbs bounced back and forth between the strange man and his hand, not knowing what to do. 

“Badoona.”

The word startled Belle, it hadn't occurred to her that he would speak, that he could. He gently extended his hand out further, but Belle still made no move to take it.

“Epan usin ahruhsh.” 

Belle had no idea what he was saying but there seemed to be no violence in his voice, no evil. His eyes were large yes but she saw no malice in them and so with a shaky hand Belle reached out and hesitantly took his hand in hers. It wasn't scaly like she'd imagined no, it was smooth with a rough finish like they were calloused. He helped her to her feet the whole time his eyes were locked on her, Belle watched the curiosity in his eyes as they drifted over her petite and diminutive form. It was only when she pulled her hand back that he seemed to snap back from his own thoughts. 

“Pyair.”

Belle furrowed her brow, not understanding a word he said. He looked at her with his own confusion until he gave a slight nod as if having an entire conversation in his head. Somehow Belle managed to find her voice, she didn't know her bravery had returned until the words were already tumbling from her mouth.

“I d...don't....understand you.”

A new expression crossed his face, one of awe at her words. It was only then that Belle realised, she had never seen anything like him which meant he had never seen anything like her. He offered his hand once more and Belle knew she had no choice but to take it. His eyes left her and turned to the open door tugging her softly behind himself. Belle however, stayed rooted to the spot refusing to move.

“Badoon.” He said again.

There was still no malice or anger in his tone and so Belle decided it was better to follow him, than to stay alone on the floor in the dark.


	5. Pidgin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pidgin- denoting a simplified form of a language, especially as used by a non-native speaker.

_'What are you going to do, talk the alien to death?'_

_ -James Cameron _

__

 

B elle followed the strange gold-green man along the long white striped hallways going to God only knew where. The whole time he kept a firm but gentle grip on her hand, she couldn't help but notice how warm he was in comparison to herself, like a warm drink on an early winters morning. His skin was surprisingly smooth too, when Belle had first seen him crawl from that chamber she thought he looked almost reptilian and had expected coarse scales but his hand was just as smooth and soft as her own. When the world thought of aliens they thought of little green or grey men with huge heads and big black eyes that were only around three feet tall, and though the alien that had a hold of her hand was not  _ tall  _ he was certainly bigger than three feet, maybe a head above herself. He seemed human save for his skin and eyes. Belle looked down to his hand that he was pulling her along by where she found the last difference, his nails were black and sharp looking, more like claws or talons than fingernails. They looked dangerous but Belle wasn't afraid of him, not any more. What she was afraid of was whatever had made that horrific roaring noise

The halls seemed to go on forever like the Minotaur's labyrinth but the alien seemed to know exactly where he was going and walked purposefully. The pain in her joints and head were still growing worse and Belle was beginning to feel like she would throw up at any moment. It didn't help that she was also freezing cold, part of the reason she was enjoying holding his warm hand so much. Finally after what felt like, well...ever, they came into another ball like room though this one did not have the long corridor of chambers like the one she had found him in. The alien slowed his movements but didn't stop, not until he reached a slat section of the wall void of the white lines and pressed his hand to it, releasing Belle's own in the proses. She mourned the loss of warmth to her chill bitten skin and snaked her arms back around herself to fight of shivering. The panel gave off a noise similar to a vacuum being filled with air and opened out like a draw at chest level, she wondered what was inside but didn't have to wonder for long as the alien quickly pulled out two isosceles trapezoid patches that looked to have been made from some kind of grey metal. She couldn't help but take a step back wondering what it was and why he had pulled her through a maze of hallways to get them. Belle's eyebrows rose when he held one out towards her, the human didn't make a single movement to take it, partially from cold but mainly because she didn't know what the metallic object would do. The alien quickly realised Belle wouldn't take it and so he turned to give her his back and pressed the trapezoid patch to the pack of his neck, showing the human exactly what it would do. Belle didn't see him wince in pain before he turned back to her. He held the patch out for her once more but rather than taking it Belle simply lifted up her hair so he could put it on. _I've trusted him this far._ Her joints screamed in agony as she raised her arms. The alien leaned forwards and pressed the cold metal to the back of her neck, suddenly there was a sharp stabbing pain in the back of her neck like someone had pushed in a long and very thin needle. The pain passed quickly though for which she was thankful; she was in enough pain as it was.

The gold-green skinned man turned to the panel once more where he started tapping on a blue lit screen of symbols. _How long have they been lit up?_ Belle asked herself, she was sure they hadn't been there before he pressed the patch to her neck. Without warning a second sharp pain shot up her neck and into her brain, it felt as though her skull was filling with blood. She screamed, couldn't help but scream and hunch over as the pain rattled around in her head making the already bad headache ten times worse. 

“I'm sorry. The pain will pass in a moment.” The alien said as he pulled off the patch.

Belle could now see where the stabbing feeling had come from, it came from the barely visible length of metal that had been  _stabbing her in the neck!_ He quickly removed his own and threw it back into the draw pushing it shut before returning his attention to Belle. Just as he said the pain began to pass. 

“It will be like it was never there in a few seconds.”

Belle stood up straight as the pain faded into nothingness...and froze.

“You spoke English!” She accused pointing a cold finger at him.

“That's what the machine was invented for.” He smiled. “Its to pass complex equations or ideas quickly without the need for hours of explaining. I simply reprogrammed it to tap into your language centre to learn your language.” He paused for a second and looked somewhat confused. “Your brain layout is somewhat different to mine and I seem to also know everything about archaeology, something called pop tarts, though I'm not entirely sure what they are and all the lyrics to Hurricane by Theory Of A Deadman, but I don't know what that is either.” 

 

Much to her surprise Belle found herself chuckling, though she wished she wasn't because it made her bones hurt.

“Why are you wet?” He suddenly asked like that was the most unusual thing about the day.

“I was swimming-” The pain cut her off.

Belle keeled over in agony, dropping to the floor and balling herself up, not that it helped. He fell down beside her with a look of worry on his alien face. 

“What's wrong?” He asked.

“Don't know!” Belle couldn't speak in full sentences, she was suffering too much.

For a man she'd never met he looked so concerned about her, his eyes roamed her body as if what was wrong would be written on her legs before he seemed to have a lightbulb moment.

“You said you were swimming. Are we deep?” He spoke quickly.

“Very!” Was all Belle could say before the torture made her scream.

“I know what's wrong.”

He announced as he pulled her thin frame into his arms and started carrying her back through the maze of halls. Belle knew he was running but she couldn't open her eyes to see where he was running too, her eyelids were made of lead. His body was a welcomed warmth against her own, a homely heat that was very agreeable. She didn't know where they were until he set her down in the chamber he had crawled out of, opening her eyes for a few seconds she watched as he strapped her in to a harness just as he had been, not long before. He pulled the mask up from the bottom of the chamber where he'd left it as he spoke. 

“I can help you, but you have to ware the mask.”

“Why should I trust you?” She managed to ask through her torment.

“Because its my job to save you.”

Belle had no idea what that meant and didn't have time to ask what he was talking about before

he pressed the silver mask to her face. Belle didn't struggle against him, after all she knew she'd be dead if she didn't let him help her. The second the mask touched her lips she felt tubing run down her throat, she gagged and coughed but the mask just kept inserting the tube down her throat. He stepped backwards and the glass door came down in a quick but smooth motion.

Then it all went black.

XXXX

“What do you mean you can't find her!”

Graham screamed down his satphone at the coast guard. Four hours. Four hours Belle had been MIA and he was losing it. He'd never lost one of his team before, not even for a moment and now no one had any idea where Belle was. He'd got Jefferson and August using the ROV to search the site in case something had happened and she'd drown but they were all hoping they wouldn't find her that way. It would be too horrific and heartbreaking. Killian, Emma, Ruby and Victor had gone out in the speedboat searching the surrounding area for their little archaeologist but so far had found nothing, not a single thing. Victor had been instant on going with Killian, Ruby and Emma knowing that if they found her she would be in need medical attention. Graham had the coast guard searching as well but it seemed like Belle French had just vanished. 

“She wasn't beamed aboard by aliens! Find her!” With that he slammed the phone down.

He'd never felt so helpless in all his life. He felt like his heart was being crushed and there was nothing he could do to stop it, Belle was his responsibility, _his_ and he had failed her. Archie was up on the bridge with Ariel looking out with binoculars in desperate search of their beloved friend and colleague but it was like she'd never been in the ocean at all. Graham feared the worst but kept forcing it from his mind, he wouldn't just give up on her like that. No! He and the rest of DERT would find Belle and he would never let her out of his sight again. He'd handcuff her to himself if he had to. They would find Belle. They would!

XXXX

Belle took a much needed deep breath as something was pulled from her throat, it was long and plastic like. Here eyes fluttered open revealing her cerulean orbs that quickly found the alien was the one removing the mask. It burnt her throat like acid but she knew it needed to be done and she was thankful for the cool air in her lungs. He unclipped her from the harness and set her down on the floor like she was made of glass, Belle was pleased to sit on the floor since she felt so weak in her legs. 

“You'll be dizzy and a little disoriented for a few minutes but it will pass.” He told her calmly. 

Belle didn't know how long she'd been in the chamber but her hair had dried.

“What did you do to me?” She asked taking in deep breaths.

“You had decompression sickness. I had to put you in the hyper-sleep chamber because it was the only way I could control the pressure your body was under.” He crouched down beside the auburn haired beauty and pressed two fingers to her neck taking her pulse. “Our species' anatomy is remarkably similar. I suppose it's because this form is practical.”

Belle chose to ignore his musing and instead leaned back against the cool metal wall before asking.

“How did you know what was wrong? And how did you know what to do?”

“You mentioned you were swimming deep down. We had the same problem but going from space to land rather than sea to land. And as for how I knew what to do, its my job. I'm the medical officer of flight crew three.” 

Belle didn't know exactly what that meant beyond _I'm a doctor_ and to be honest at that moment in time she couldn't care less. She watched as the alien wandered off back to the panel he took his clothes from and pulled out more. There were a pair of black pants that matched his own and a red top that would just cover her bottom, it was low cut and had somewhat puffy shoulders. There was a black belt that looked studded and knee-high red boots. All the objects looked to be made from the same leather like substance as his own clothes. He offered them to Belle and she took them with a grateful smile. 

“Put them on over your suit, it will help to keep you warm.”

Belle stood and noticed that there was not a single strand of pain left in her body. No headache, no screaming joints, no dizziness. She was a hundred percent again. As the human started to dress herself she noticed that her new friend turned to giver her his back even though she was already wearing her dive suit.  _What a gentleman,_ she thought. 

“I just realised, I don't know your name.” Said the alien, still facing the wall.

“Its Belle.” She answered with a slight smile.

 

“Well Belle.” He began. “It seems we are all alone here. I looked around in the other flight crews but no one is left in their stasis chambers. The main door that separates the bridge and flight crew chambers from the rest of the ship is down and locked too and there is no power to the door.” He paused for a moment for Belle to take in his words. “I need to see the extent of the damage and in order to do that we need to go to the bridge.”

“I just want to go home.” It was the truth, it was all Belle wanted.

Suddenly her stomach rumbled.

“I'd offer you food, but there isn't any. The food stock for this part of the ship has been cleaned out.” He looked apologetic. 

“That's alright, I'll live.” She glanced up and shot him a quick smile before going back to pulling on clothes.

Once she was dressed the alien guided her towards the main bridge, though he didn't hold her hand this time and Belle wasn't sure if she missed that or not. The bridge was at the very front of the ship but not as long a walks as Belle had been imagining. He came to a halt in front of a large round slate colored door that seemed to be far larger than any of the other door she'd seen aboard so far. Belle watched as he pressed his palm to the very middle and then seconds later the heavy round metal rolled away, concealing itself into the thick wall. 

Stepping onto the bridge she found that it was ovular in shape with walls that matched the rest of the ship, but the white lines were missing. In the very centre of the room was a slightly raised platform with a chair in the middle, her friend wasted no time sitting himself in it and pressing symbols and buttons on the chairs arms, but nothing happened. With a perturbed expression he leaned over the left side of his command chair and pulled of a small rectangular panel revealing a silver crank, Belle watched as he wound it around and around quickly. She nearly jumped out of her skin when a whirring noise filled her ears though she rapidly calmed when the blue flashed up in front of her eyes. A sky blue holographic screen burst forth without warning causing Belle's eyes to widen in shock while the alien seemed to not be phased. He rolled up his black leather like sleeve to reveal the odd tattoo of symbols she had seen when he first woke and held it out to be scanned by the strange blue holographic screen. She watched for a moment before turning her attention to something else, there were two control stations at the very front of the bridge that looked dusty and grey. 

“For the pilot and navigator.” He informed her when he saw Belle staring.

“How are you so calm?” Belle asked turning back to face the alien. “There are _...things_ on this ship and your crew is _missing._ ” Tears welled in Belle's eyes but she quickly forced them back down. Deep, deep down. 

“I guess my mind just hasn't processed it all yet.” He stared off to the far end of the room as if pained for a moment and then suddenly seemed to snap out of it and spoke as though it had never happened. “Lets see what its like out there shall we?”

The alien looked up to Belle with a slight smile before pressing one of the chars buttons. There was a loud noise like metal unbuckling and then the whole ceiling began to move away revealing the ocean outside. The window that was revealed ran from the very back of the bridge where the open door lay to the very front where the control stations were, almost the size of a football field. Belle watched the ocean outside, the water was gorgeous and blue-green with a hint of white where the sun was just penetrating the dark depths. A Great White shark came into view not far from the large viewing window as if reminding Belle that though the sea was beautiful, it was also extremely dangerous. 

“Its a Great White, isn't it?” He asked from his chair.

“Yes, it is.” She smiled back at him.

“Not all words have fully programmed properly in my brain yet.” He let Belle gaze at the oceans of her home world for a few moments longer before closing the metal ceiling once more. “I can't do much from the bridge. It seems someone has transferred main control to the engine room.”

“Why would someone do such a thing?”

“I have absolutely no idea, Belle.” He sighed. “We need to get there to have control of the ship. However, on a brighter note the escape pods seem to still be docked. That means we can get off the ship."

“Where are the pods?”

“On the other side of the ship. Past the door.”

“Can you get the door open?”

“Not form here, I have to do it manually.”

Belle suddenly realised she had no idea what was on the other side of that door, or where the thing that made the roar noise was.

“What's on the other side of the door?” She asked looking into his large brown eyes.

“If you're asking me what happened to this ship and the crew...I..I don't know.”


	6. Locked Doors Hide Monsters

_ 'To expect alien technology to be just a few decades ahead of ours is too incredible to be taken seriously.' _

_ -Paul Davies _

 

Belle had spend hours upon hours watching the gold-green skinned alien on his knees before the main door desperately trying to get it open. He had panels open and electrical wires hanging out, some stripped of their protective casing while others had been pulled out completely and lay scattered across the floor like some sort of messy engineer. It was big and black just like the door to the bridge and Belle hoped beyond hope to find more of the beauty on the other side that she found on the bridge. Belle had never seen the ocean like that before, at first she had only seen blue but after a moment when the shark had come into view her whole body had vibrated with happiness.  _Beauty in things exists_ _in the mind which contemplates them_ her brain told her at the time. Her Mother had loved David Hume with his singular look upon the world. 

The chestnut haired beauty was slumped on the cold dark floor with her back pressed against the somehow colder door, just watching him. She couldn't help but smile when she noticed the adorable way he pressed his tongue to the corner of his mouth as he worked. He was so absorbed in what he was doing, stripping wires and casting them aside that he had no idea of the human eyes on him; if he did notice then he was far too busy to pay attention. Belle's mind had just started to drift off, telling herself _Stephen King's The Dark Tower,_ her favourite horror novel, when sparks suddenly erupted from the panel like indoor fireworks. The alien jumped back with a flash of pain and landed on his back.

“Nepankis!” He screamed.

Belle chuckled as the alien righted himself and sat himself beside her, he let out a sigh as he looked down to his hands looking for any sign of burns; thankful there were none.

“I never thought I'd hear an alien swear. Then again I never thought I'd hear an alien say anything.” He turned his head to face her. “I mean I can't be sure, but I think Nepankis is along the lines of _fuck_.” He didn't speak, just nodded. “Do you even know what you're doing, _doctor?”_ She emphasised the title.

“Yes.” He responded quickly. “Its a requirement of all flight crew to have a basic knowledge of electronics and engineering no matter their primary occupation. The door won't open because someone has destroyed the door release on the other side.” 

“Isn't there any other way to get to the other side?” She asked with a voice full of hope so as not to discourage him.

“Regrettably not. The door is designed to lock down if there is sudden decompression, it locks to prevent loss of the ship.” He suddenly stopped and looked up and his eyebrows raised, Belle was just about to ask what he was thinking when his voice filled the long hallway once more; echoing off the glacial metal walls making the room seem twice the size. “There's an engineering shaft that runs along this deck of the ship, and it passes through this section and the one on the other side of the door.” He told her slowly and with a glint of hope in his eyes. “There's an air tight door in the shaft just like this one to prevent decompression but it should be open.” 

“This one's down, why won't the other one be?” Belle interjected seriously. 

“Someone damaged the door to make it stay closed.” The human couldn't help but notice how her new friend gestured with his hands, possibly a little more than was necessary. “I doubt they ever thought of the maintenance shaft door.”

“Then we can get through.” She stated in disbelief as a grin crept onto her face. “That's fantastic! Where is it?”

“The hatch is above the desk in my hyper-sleep bay.” The reptilian like alien informed her.

 

Moments later he was guiding Belle back through the maze of pathways and into the room she had come to know as the hyper-sleep chamber for for flight team five. Belle had questions, _lots_ of questions but she held her tongue knowing he was trying to save their lives, there would be time to ask. The clothes he'd given her, which was one of her questions, were warm and cuddled her skin. The items also seemed to fit practically perfectly and that in a way provided a comfort to Belle. Her cerulean orbs watched as the gold-green extraterrestrial clambered up onto the glass covered table and prised a grey-black grate open. It was small and dark, Belle shivered. Seconds later his head vanished into the vent glancing around, Belle could see nothing but darkness from her point of view but his vision seemed to be ten times better than her own. When he reappeared the alien spoke. 

“I'm sorry but you would have to go. Its too small for me. I know I'm small but not that small.” He bemoaned before scrambling to quickly add. “You don't have to go though, if you're scared. I can keep trying the door.” 

Belle was grateful for his concern but she would do as her mother had taught her; _do the brave thing and bravery will follow._ She'd been afraid of the water as a young child and so her Mama and Papa had taken her to swim lessons to make sure that fear was gone and was part of the reason she became a marine archaeologist. If they had done all that to end her fear of the water then Belle would climb into the creepy dark and possibly space-spider filled shaft to get the door open. _You can do it Belle,_ her brain told her.

“I'll go. What do I have to do?”

“Climb though to the other side of the door and then press this to the wires in the panel, you can't miss it, it'll look like the panel I was working on.”

He handed her a small green triangular box-like object with a grip attachment on the point, it felt like plastic but held a warmth she couldn't explain. Belle hadn't even noticed him go and get the object.

“How do I know where I'm going up there?”

“Just follow the vent, you'll get to fork in the shaft. When you get there go _right.”_

He jumped down from the table with a metallic thud and wandered over to the same panel he pulled his and Belle's clothes from only this time he removed two small silver objects that looked like silver bill clips to her. As he neared her she could make out that it was textured and had a small red light in the middle which he pressed before moving to clip it to her collar.

“What are they?”

“They're communicators, so we'll be able to talk while you're in the maintenance shaft.” He answered while attaching his own to his collar. “The light should illuminate the shaft a little too, make it easier for you to see.” 

He was right, it looked pitch black up there. Suddenly an idea popped into her mind, she told him she'd be back before charging out the room. Belle didn't disappoint and returned almost instantly holding a torch.

“What is it?” He asked.

Belle clicked it on and off a few times shining it over his chest.

“The flashlight from my dive equipment. I thought you'd taught yourself English?” She asked more with curiosity than annoyance.

“Just because I know the meaning of a word doesn't mean I know what it looks like.”

Belle hadn't though of it that way and suddenly found herself feeling a little ignorant. The alien didn't seem offended though and just climbed back onto the table pulling Belle up with him before helping to boost her into the vent shaft. Heat. Heat was the first thing she noticed, like she'd suddenly been thrown into the witches oven and was to be served as dinner with the only question left being  _gravy or butter?_ The next thing Belle noticed was the thick and somewhat slimy tubes that lined the walls and seemed to go on forever. They were somewhat slimy an felt like she was sat in a bowl of petroleum jelly.  _Yuck!_

Belle crawled a few feet along the dark shaft, her torch illuminating her path as she went. She practically screamed when his voice filled the dark shaft.

“ **I'm back at the door. I'll keep trying to get it open in case you can't get through.” **

“ **Alright.”** Her voice  was staggered as she climbed over the mass of mucus like pipes and tubes. **“Why is everything up here slimy?”**

“ **Everything is lubricated before ship assembly so its easier to thread everything through. It also helps to prevent fires since its so hot up there.”**

“ **Hot? I didn't notice.”** She mumbled sarcastically.

Belle couldn't see it but the lights above the alien brightened without warning and for a moment looked like they would burst. _Umaskin inos bainze lodeek _he thought, which was something along the lines of _oh that's not good._

“ **Belle, we have power surges.”** He informed her via the  comms. 

“ **Well, what does...does that mean?”**

She stumbled over her words while clambering through the dark tunnel.

“ **It means the reactor timing is off set from the core. It must have been when I used the manual power on the bridge, it pushed the power limit over the edge. The surges are the reactor trying to reconnect to the core.”**

He had no idea how he remembered  all of that, things had been a little hazy since waking up from hyper-sleep. He knew every medical issue his planet had but he still couldn't remember his own name. Belle would have questioned how he knew all that since he was only meant to have a supposedly  _basic_ knowledge of engineering but she was too busy trying to get through the tubes and pipes. There were so many. Everywhere. Closing in. Surrounding her. Suffocating her! The panic started to build to the point of hyperventilating and the alien must of heard it because if calming voice quickly appeared. 

“ **Belle, you have to think of something else-”**

“ **Yeah?! Like what!”** Panic had her screaming.

“ **It may not be the best time to tell you this but I got the door open.” **

Belle stopped dead, panic being pushed away and replaced by something in between disbelief and anger.

“ **You're kidding?”**

“ **...yeah.”** He confessed.

Belle and the alien burst out laughing, at what neither was a hundred percent sure why. All negative emotions fled her body only  to be replaced by calm and a small smile resting on her lips. 

“ **Its not so bad in there.” ** He continued after a moment. **“I spent** **at least three years** **in a hyper-sleep chamber, you can survive a few minuets in a maintenance shaft.”** He had a point. **“I hated the idea of hyper-sleep at first because of the small tubes. I don't like cramped spaces, to be honest with you I probably could have squeezed into that vent. Humans call it clos...clos-”** He cut himself off, she couldn't practically hear the confused expression on his face.

“ **Claustrophobic.”** She corrected. **“** **It is really confined in here. You'd have freaked out by now if you were in here.”**

“ **What like you?”** He teased.

All went quiet at the two people went back to their  respective objectives. After a while Belle paused and looked around, this section of the shaft was different to the rest. It looked like someone had cut at the tubes in an attempt to get through.

“ **Someone else has been though here.”** She informed him.

“ **It must have been someone from one of the flight crews.”**

“ **Oh no.”** Belle gasped, eyes widening.

“ **What?”**

“ **I'm at an angle!”**

With that Belle lost her balance and tumbled  downward uncontrollably. She screamed as her body sped up, aided by the lubricant spread over the whole shaft. Suddenly a large metal grate came into a view and Belle braced for impact knowing the impact would no doubt scar her for life, but the pain never came. With anxiety filled breaths Belle forced one aqua eye open to see her face less than an inch and a half from the grate. 

“ **Belle! Belle are you alright?”** His voice was filled with pertrbation and rightly so. 

“ **I..I'm okay.”** She said through uneasy breaths. **“I'm stuck too.”**

“ **Alright, don't panic. Can you get your arm free?”**

“ **I think so.”**

Belle shuffled and wriggled until she managed to pull her right arm free forcing it down towards the  grate where she started to loosen the hard bolts that held the grate on. Seconds later the grate gave way and Belle fell the few feet to the floor with a crash. 

“ **Ouch.”** She mumbled as Belle pulled herself to her feet. **“Oh my God!”**

“ **What happened?”** He asked.

There in front of Belle was a man, he looked like her friend but...well, dead. He was hanging from the ceiling by a thick piece of dark metal wire. It cut deep down into his green skin letting blood pour down his body. She managed to glance downwards to his stomach, or what was left. He'd been disembowel, organs splattered out on the icy floor like they were trash. It took a moment for Belle to regain her thoughts and when she did, Belle told the alien everything she could see. She couldn't stay there alone and so Belle pulled the green plastic looking device from her pocket and attached it to the door just like her new friend had instructed. From nowhere the God awful roar that Belle had just started to forget filled her ears again, and it was close. Too close!

“ **I think its coming this way. It heard me.”**

Belle desperately tried to keep her voice down but her whole being wanted to scream. There was no way to climb back into the shaft without the  green-skinned man's help and nowhere to hide. 

“ **Okay, look down you should see small green lights. Go three of them to your left and press the light. It'll open a hatch you can drop into.”**

Belle didn't respond she just leapt into action charging across the room towards the green light he had told her about. The roar came again and way too close for comfort. The painful sound rattled around in her ears so loudly that she felt like crimson blood was dripping from her ears. The hatch opened quickly and Belle dropped down into the small compact space. Just as she started to close the hatch a blue light appeared on the far wall, then the tip of a spear and after that the monster that held came into view. In a fit of horror Belle slammed shut the last inch of the hatch and curled up in the smallest ball she could. _Please don't find me. Please don't find me. Please don't find me._

XXXX

Regina Mills sat comfortably at her desk in Storybrooke Maine, the place wasn't much but _The Mills Exploration Fund_ did call the small town home. There was far, far too much black and white going on in her overly large office, though if anyone ever voiced that opinion they would have been quickly fired, murdered and buried in a ditch on the outskirts of town. Regina didn't like people disagreeing with her. A few hours earlier Graham, _Mmm gorgeous delectable Graham, _ had contacted her with the rather annoying news that one of his team was missing. Regina couldn't remember if he'd said Belle or Bella, either way it was way too much like a Disney character, and to be honest she couldn't be bothered to check the DERT personnel file to find out. Regina really hadn't thought that Graham could let his team be so incompetent, yet he seemed to have proved her wrong. That was how she had ended up on the phone to Queensland, in the middle of the night nonetheless, to see what they were going to do about whatever her name was. 

Regina had to make sure that neither the Australian or the American press found out about her missing archaeologist, she could control Sydney Glass that was easy but the rest of the state would know and her own and the funds reputation would be destroyed. _And all because of one stupid little girl._ If anyone found out it would be the death of her. Her sister Zelena was already trying to get her Cora, their mother and head of the fund, to replace Regina with herself. Regina really disliked her sister, there were times when she just felt sorry for her but most of the time it was dislike bordering on hate. Zelena though she deserved everything just because she was the eldest but in actuality she was just wicked. Sometimes she believed Zelena would turn green with jealousy. Regina chortled at that thought. However, if Cora did find out about Belle Regina would be blamed for it and if there was one thing Cora disliked, it was children who couldn't get what she wanted. This missing girl may just put the nail in her coffin and put Zelena in her chair. Regina refused to let her half sister have her way, she valued her power way too much to let that happen. One day she intend to be in her Mothers place, running the whole fund and not just in charge of their best research team. 

XXXX

 

Belle's heavy breaths quietly echoes around the small hatch she had hid in. It was pitch black and cold but Belle didn't notice, all she felt was fear and all she could hear was the dragging of the monsters spear on the floor. Metal on metal, it was horrific and slow. She kept her tear filled eyes squeezed shut in a childish attempt to add an extra layer of protection to her hiding spot. Suddenly there was a rumbling of cogs and gears as the hatch door released. She held her breath. 

“Its okay. Its gone.”

Her green-skinned friends voice filled her ears and forced away all the dark and horror. Belle looked up, her heart thumping in her chest and launched at the alien wrapping her arms around his neck and holding onto him for dear life. Her mind calmed a little as she pulled back and pressed her lips to his, his lips were soft and smooth, completely unlike what she'd expected, with a sweet finish. 

“What was that?” He asked and Belle jumped back like she'd been burnt.

“I'm...I'm sorry. I-” Belle began to stutter, refusing to make eye contact with the alien.

“No. I mean, _what_ was that? I know why you did it, but not what it is?”

When Belle finally looked up she saw the way his brow  was furrowed and how his head was tilted ever so slightly to the side, he really didn't understand. In that moment her heart sank, how could a man not know what a kiss was?

“Its a kiss.” She told him slowly, completely forgetting the danger that was still nearby. “Its something you do to say thank you, because you care about someone, hell it can be as simple as a greeting. I don't recommend kissing just anyone though.” Belle ended with a smile. “Your...your species doesn't kiss?” 

“No.”

He answered the human simply and with that he turned and started off down the rightmost corridor. Conversation _over then._ Belle knew he had a right to privacy no matter how desperately Belle's curiosity screamed at her. She didn't know what that little green triangle he'd given her had done but he had been the one to find her, the one to _save her_ and if avoiding a subject he clearly didn't want about was all she could do to thank him then she would. She glanced back to the door, it  was shut again and Belle knew there and then that things would get seriously worse before they got better, especially when she saw that the body was gone; like it had never been there.

“I saw the thing that made the roaring noise.” She began, changing the subject. “It wasn't like you and it certainly wasn't human.” Her silk like voice quivered a little and her heart quickened. When she opened her mouth once more it was in a demanding tone as she followed him down hallways and passageways to a location unknown. “Why were you even on this ship?” 

He sighed and Belle knew she had struck a nerve. The alien didn't stop and instead continued on his journey, to where Belle had no idea. He didn't answer for a long time and Belle didn't know if it would be right to break his silence, fortnightly Belle's mental questioning wasn't forced to go on too long as his hushed voice finally filled the room.

“My world's sun...it was dying. Going into supernova. I don't remember the details, in fact I remember very little. Its because of the extended hyper-sleep. Like I said my world was going to die and so we built two ships. You would call them arcs. There were two planets that was perfect, each at either side of the galaxy. The first ship went to Nooan while this one, the second went to a planet we named Calees, everyone that wanted to leave was assigned to one of the two ships. It was the only way to save ourselves.”

“Then where are all the people?”

“I don't remember, but they're probably in the hold. Doanreki were the cargo and the hold is where the cargo is kept. Its the only place big enough to store that many hyper-sleep chambers.”

“Doanreki?”

“Doanrek was the name of our home world. The species is Doenreki.” 

Conversation died down after that, it wasn't wise to talk, those things could have been anywhere. Belle's body shivered with fear at the mere thought of them, she had always prided herself on being brave but that bravery didn't quite extend to monsters on an alien ship; at least not yet.

 _Seriously, how big is this ship? It goes on forever, and ever._ Belle's feet ached and groaned with every step. The auburn and chestnut haired beauty was just about to beg her extraterrestrial friend for a break when his quiet voice found her ears. She didn't know how his subtly deep voice with its gravely finish that made him sound somewhat Scottish, had become of such comfort to her it just had and Belle would treasure it for as long as it lasted.

“We're here.”

He pressed his green-skinned hand to a glass panel, one that looked just like the hundred others she'd seen since being pulled onto his ship. There was a clank noise that emanated through the thick  metal door and then it slid open revealing a large rectangular room. Belle was just glad there was no more hallway to walk. The human followed him into the room and over to another crank like the one on the bridge. She watched as he wound it round and around and around until a screen burst into life, flickering slightly like it didn't want to wake up. Suddenly a thin door flew open and Belle jumped back at its speed. The alien didn't seem to notice her startle and if he did he didn't say anything, instead he went about his objective and lifted a strangle and yet familiar looking piece of technology.  It looked like gauntlet with a Star Trek-esk gun barrel mounted to the top, he slid it over his right wrist easily and watched as  the symbols on his arm flashed up on the device, identifying him and allowing use . There was also a hand pump that jutted out from the bottom half of the gauntlet that he squeezed in rapid succession until a ocean blue light appeared from the barrel. 

“What is that?”

“Pulse cannon, in English I think its called a _stun gun._ It won't kill those things but will certainly slow them down.”

Finally they had a form of defence, it may not have been a machine gun or a heat seeking missile but it was something and Belle counted her blessings. When she's asked for one his face had fallen and his eyes dropped to the floor. She understood his answer, there was nothing either of them could do about it; _It won't respond to you, you're human._ Belle would have liked something to defend herself with but she knew her alien friend would protect her. All the Doenreki had done since waking up was help and protect her, Belle had no reason to think he wouldn't continue to. 


	7. A Name For A Name

'I am a human being, nothing human can be alien to me.'

-Terence

 

Time passed and Belle was lead down yet more indistinguishable passageways, every now and then one of the horrific roars would reach her ears and stop Belle in her tracks. Each time though the gold-green man would pull her forwards with gentle words of encouragement that Belle was thankful for. 

“I'm scared.” She admitted with fear slithering through her voice.

“I know, but at least its not Pandorum.” 

He spoke absent-mindedly and she knew that he wished he could take those words back almost the second he uttered them.

“Pandorum?”

“Four years into a mission, just after we got hyper-sleep capability, a technical engineer snapped and tried to take over the ship. It was bad. Really bad. He locked everyone in the chambers and launched them into space, five hundred people went to their deaths. Trapped in their chambers. We removed the ability to launch the hyper-sleep pods after that.” 

“That's-”

Belle stopped dead. The two of them turned a corner and froze like the floor was made of glue. She couldn't hold in her gasp. Before them hanging just like the body that had mysteriously gone missing not more than a hour before had. The very young woman hung from thick wire that cut deep into her skin letting ruby-red blood drip down her tattered uniform. The aliens eyes slipped shut and he let out a breath that helped to ground him. _What happened to them?_ He asked himself, his whole body felt pained. Was he the last of his kind? Was he really all that was left? He was alone. He shook his head, forcing all the pain and loneliness out of his mind and back to what was right in front of him. With a deep breath he looked at the horrific scene in front of him, looking at his colleague, he didn't know her name, then again he still couldn't remember his own.

“Its a trap.”

He said peering closer to the woman. He was right, the thick wire was rigged up to some sort of pulley that Belle had never seen before in her life. Belle watched him take a step closer and then all hell broke loose. The woman flung open her eyes and gasped for air. Limbs swinging out in all directions as hysteria surged through her thin frame. Belle couldn't imagine the horrors that this woman had witnessed, the agony she'd gone through; maybe words couldn't describe it.

Her alien friend didn't seem to be as effected by the struggling woman’s fright as Belle was, instead he was looking around the system of wires trying to get her down without killing her. There was a twang-like tumult and she dropped to the floor with a thud. The female alien's skin was a little lighter than the doctor's own, she didn't know why but she'd imagined his species to all look the same. It was only when that thought went through her head that she realised just how offensive that sounded. Humans had so many different skin colors so why would his species not be the same?

Her eyes were bloodshot and it looked as though she hadn't slept in days. Belle's heart went out to the scared female before her. It took a moment for Belle to realise the alien was afraid of her. _Why would she be afraid of me? How am I scary?_ Her friend crouched down as the female backed up against a wall and clamped her eyes shut. The doctor rolled up her tattered sleeve revealing similar symbols to the ones that littered his own forearm.

“She's from flight team four, the one after mine.” He told her with a glance. He turned his attention back his own species and spoke again but this time in his own language. “Sucoo enoa epsin pyant tween? Badoon.” 

“Ne..Nehrem. O...olan lonis...indles relue gniklaw sinnet.” 

Belle had no idea what either were saying but she didn't have to understand to realise just how much terror the woman had suffered. Their speech went on and Belle found herself wishing she could speak their language just so she could offer the woman some comfort.

“Nehrem, assnav aizatsana ymerej namron?” He began again. 

“Igarb iniduoh espin covah ezalb.”

“Belle step back a little, she's afraid of you.”

“Why do I scare her?”

Belle didn't understand but she backed up anyway putting a few more steps between herself and the woman.

“Your skin is pale like theirs, she's afraid of them not you.”

With his answer it hit Belle. This woman had never seen a human before, probably didn't even know they existed, of course she was afraid, Belle had been scared of her companion when she'd first seen the alien doctor. Suddenly a light came into view in the corner of her eye and a horrified shiver crept down her spine, before she knew what she was doing Belle had her hand on the male alien's shoulder. 

“We need to go.”

Was all she said, all she could say before a heard of those things came charging around the corner with murder blazing in their pure black eyes.

The three took off, his hand firmly clasped to Belle's own. She had no idea where they were going beyond _away,_ she let him tug her along thankful that he hadn't just left her. They charged down passageway and round corners, the whole time roars and blood curdling screams bounced off the thick metal walls. _Thump, thump, thump_ her heart raced as they ran. Without warning Belle was tugged to the ground behind a set of barrels as they entered a overly large room that looked more like a warehouse than anything else. Through a small slit in between the barrels she could see the alien woman crouched timidly behind some kind of wooden crate. It was the silence that scared Belle the most, almost the second they had turned into the large warehouse room everything had fell silent. No roars, nor screams echoing off the walls...just silence, and it terrified her. 

Her alien held her close, adding a last line of defence between Belle and the world of horrors she had literally been sucked into. If her brain had been capable of functioning in her fear stricken state Belle would have been grateful to the alien doctor and his attempt at protection, it was childish to believe him holding her would protect her but maybe that was not its function, maybe he knew all he could do was offer a sense of feeling safe and so gave it to her; if so she was even more grateful to him for the kindness he showed her. 

Noise burst forth a new as those... _things_...entered the vast void of space of what looked like storage room. Every fibre of Belle's being told her to run and never look back, but where would she run to? There was nowhere to run to, that and the gold-green skinned extraterrestrial still had a tight hold on her. Despite the lack of function in her brain and her terror there was still one thought that wormed its way through her mind and wrapped around her heart calming the rapid thumping to something that may not burst forth from her chest. _He's so warm._ A cosy fire on one of those cold days that left frost on the windows and let powdery snow settle on rooftops. _So warm._ Belle almost smiled and snuggled in closer to him, she'd only known the man for a total of a day and a half but she already trusted him with her life; media had always lead people to believe aliens would destroy humanity but in that one green-skinned doctor she had discovered the most incorrect statement ever made. He was good and kind, protective and funny...maybe a little eccentric, but all in all he was a good man. The rest of the world may never know that but she did.

Belle's mind was pulled back by the sound of high-pitched screams. She'd never heard anything like it before in her life. So much dread, torment and horror filled it. A symphony of terror. Belle opened her eyes just in time to see the alien woman through the gap in the barrels be pulled out from her hiding spot by the pale bone-white skinned, blood coated creatures that seemed rage plagued. They were large and had thick patches of armour over their shoulders and legs that looked to be made from part of the ship, with tattered bits of cloth around their waists. They had dark hollow eyes and sharp pointed teeth similar to that of a feral mongrel. Some had long jagged scars littering their whole body while others looked like they had been bitten; one, the largest, was even missing his nose. A few has fine and fuzzy strands of silver-white hair jutting from the back of their heads but mostly they were bald, not even eyebrows, the monsters had no ears either just small holes that disappeared into their heads. 

Belle thought the screaming was bad, it stopping was a million times worse. Those things let out a noise similar to cheering as they pulled the pale female alien's crimson covered organs from her small form. They cheered and celebrated as they tore her apart and ate what was left. Belle wanted to scream but the alien doctor's hand was firmly over her mouth as he quietly backed out of the room with her in his arms. If the cannibal monsters hadn't have been detracted, she doubted they would have made it out of that room alive. 

They stayed low after that, moving quickly and refusing to speak of what had just happened. After some time and thankfully some silence from those things he lead her over to a small ladder at the end of a black catwalk. It was deep, very deep, Belle felt like she'd descended into the pits of Hades until finally,  _finally,_ just when her hands were threatening to give way they reached the bottom. Like a gentleman he helped her off the cold metal ladder and set her gently down of the ground. Flicking her eyes around the room Belle felt like she was at a shipyard, there were large orange containers stacked up through the gargantuan room, some were open and spilling over with silver packets of varying sizes while others remained locked. The entire room was lit up in blood read making the room have a warm feel to it, even more so when it was mixed with the orange containers, that Belle was rather pleased with. 

“We can settle here for the night...if it even is night. Either way we need to sleep, you especially.” The alien told her softly.

“Alright. But what about those creatures?”

“We sleep in one of the medical storage containers. They won't be able to get in there and the chemical smell should mask us scent-wise.” He assured her. 

Thankfully neither spoke of what had happened to the woman. Belle couldn't cope with discussing that tragedy. It was too horrific and far too fresh in her mind. However, it was for him that Belle feared, he could well be the only one of his species left now that woman was dead... he must have been is so much pain. He'd said they needed to sleep but Belle didn't know if she ever would again. In an attempt to fill the silent void inside the container and force her mind away from what had happened Belle asked. 

“What's your name?” He turned to face her. “You know mine, but you never gave me yours and I was a little too busy being terrified to ask.”

“That's a good question.” He sighed. “I don't know what it is.”

“How is that even possible?”

“Its because of the hyper-sleep chamber. Apparently extended use leads to memory loss. Sometimes its permanent.” Another sigh. “I can remember every medical issue I've ever come across, I remember I would read the ships assembly and engineering manuals when I was bored, I can remember that the rest of my kind didn't seem to like me very much and I can even remember that I was fine with that. Yet I can't recall my own name.” 

The nameless alien came to sit beside her on the floor, staring off at the grey interior walls. Belle was silent for a moment gathering her courage to ask.

“Maybe...maybe I could give you a name? Like, one for Earth?” He seemed to mull the idea over for a time before nodding.

“I'd like that.”

Belle thought long and hard. What could she call him? Maybe Poseidon because they were under the ocean? No, that was silly. He needed something practical that could be used day to day. Maybe McCoy like the doctor from Star Trek? Again no, he wouldn't understand the reference.

“How about Gold?” She finally asked.

“Gold? A precious metal used in jewellery.”

He listed the dictionary definition with a confused expression on his face.

“Its also a color.” She told him. “Your skin is kind of a golden green so I think its appropriate. Can I call you that?” 

“Yes, you can call me Gold.”

“Ridley Gold. A full Earth name.” She noted his raised eyebrow and silent question. “Ridley is the name of the director of _Alien,_ its a movie, I think it suits you.” Again he wouldn't understand the referace but it did suit him. 

“Very well, Ridley Gold it is, Saree.”

“Saree?”

“We don't have the name _Belle_ in our language but your name means beauty, and we do have a word for that. Saree.” Belle smiled. “You gave me a human name...allow me to give you a name from my world?”His eyes almost looked as though he were begging. 

“Its a wonderful name, thank you.”

Belle, or Saree as he would probably take to calling her, was pleased to have a name to call him by. _The alien, the doctor, the man with green skin_ just seemed wrong to use all the time, but Ridley Gold, that was a name, that was a person.

“Why am I on this ship, Ridley?” Belle asked both changing the subject and enjoying the ability to use a name.

“Its a safety precaution, to prevent anyone being locked out of the ship if there is an emergency. You fit the physical characteristics of my species so the ship probably mistook you for a crew member. With the power issues it couldn't perform a proper scan to confirm.” 

She couldn't help but wonder why he had to explain everything like some kind of manual, but it seemed that it was just how his brain had interpreted English, and he did say he read the ship manuals to pass the time, it wasn't overly important but Belle still wondered. It suddenly struck her at just how tired Belle's body was, her knees ached from being crouched for so long in hiding and her feet screamed at her for all the running she'd been forced to endure. With a yawn Belle lay down surrounded by the mess of what Gold had told her was medical supplies, and pulled a few of them together to use as a makeshift pillow; it wasn't overly comfortable but it was better than just the cold. 

Gold could see she was cold, he could see her shiver. For a moment he just stood there watching her out of the corner of his large brown eyes when an idea popped into his head. Would she welcome his touch? No one he could remember ever had so why would this beautiful human welcome it? Yes, he thought she was beautiful, it didn't matter that she wasn't Doanreki because it was her eyes and her smile that he found gorgeous beyond belief. He had to offer her help. 

“Here.” Gold lay down beside her and gestured with his arm. “I'm warmer.”

“Thank you.”

Much to his surprise Belle let him wrap his black leather clad arms around her and held Belle tight. The warmth of him seeped through her clothing and past her skin then deep into her muscles and her bones. To the human it was pure bliss, all her pain, fear and exhaustion melted away in his arms. Before she knew it Belle had cuddled herself into him with her cheek pressed to his chest. He wasn't large or overly muscular but he was lean and held Belle so softly, she loved every second of it.

“I didn't expect aliens to be so cuddly.” He told her with a smile. 

“I'm a cuddly person.” Belle smiled up at him before returning her cheek to his shoulder. “And what to you mean alien?”

“Saree, remember, to me you're the alien.”

“I never thought of it that way.”

They faded into peaceful silence after that and Gold was just pleased that him holding her didn't make Belle feel uncomfortable. He wasn't used to affection, Gold remembered that much. When Belle spoke her words confused him for a moment before he remembered what had happened after they got through that God forsaken door.

“Why doesn't your species kiss?”

“Because we don't have love.” Belle's heart dropped. _Don't have love?_ “My kind value logic and practicality. Love would go against that, we don't even have a word for it. You say kissing is affection and we do not express things like that.”

“That's so unfair, to love no one and have no one love you.”

“You don't miss what you've never had.”

All talking was lost after that as Belle finally fell into some semblance of sleep. It took a while but eventuality so did Ridley. He held her tight the whole night refusing to let go. 


	8. The Archive

 

_'If aliens visit us, the outcome would be much as when Columbus landed in America, which didn't turn out well for the Native Americans.'_

_-Stephen Hawking_

 

_Bu-bum, bu-bum, bu-bum. They were coming. Bu-bum, bu-bum, bu-bum. So close behind her that she could feel their rancid breath on her pale skin. Bu-bum, bu-bum, bu-bum! Her heartbeat grew faster and faster, painful with each pound against her delicate ribcage. Never in her young life had Belle experienced such fear. Such horror. Their foot falls echoed around the long metal corridors making it sound like the monsters were coming from every direction, maybe they were. Maybe there was no escape. No hope. No chance of survival. Bu-bum! Roars, yelling, her heart all moulded into one sound that shook her to her very core. Belle was a fighter though and refused to face the logical statistics, she would keep running, running, running until there was no more ship to run to. 'Where is Gold?' Belle's mind asked her as her feet pushed through their agony. 'Why did he leave me?' Her minds questions fell on deaf ears though, Belle was far to preoccupied to answer. Bu-bum, bu-bum, bu-bum. She darted around a corner, the first one she'd seen since she began running for her life and slammed into something, something wet and cold. Stopped in her tracks Belle looked up. Bu-bum! Bu-bum! Bu-bum! Before her were the crew. Jefferson, Victor, Ruby...her friends. Suddenly she knew what the cold wetness was...it was Jefferson's blood as it tumbled from his body. Those things grew closer, and for a second Belle felt like she was being herded towards something, someone._

_She took of running again, ducking under the corpses of those she had called friend. Bu-bum! Her lungs begged her for air and her feet begged her to stop but that couldn't happen. She would not give up. A door! A few feet and then there was a door, there was safety. In a moment of weakness Belle looked back, eyes darting over her shoulder to see the hoard of cannibal creatures that perused her. Crimson blood dripping dangerously from their lips as their coal eyes locked on her. They clambered over one another as they chased her, she was the goal after all and whoever got her first would get the best bit. To them she was nothing but a meal that had the audacity to run. When Belle looked back the door was open and the man she'd named Ridley Gold stood with his arm extended out towards her. 'He came back!' From nowhere came a burst of energy that nearly rocket propelled her towards him. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to safety clamping the door shut behind her._

_Air! Belle pulled it into her deprived lungs like it was the most valuable thing in the world. The monstrous creatures slammed against the thick metal door like a battering ram._

“ _Thank you.” She managed to say though the hyperventilating._

“ _Of course...can't have them getting at my meal now can I?”_

_Belle's eyes darted up to the man she had put her faith and trust in. 'The man or the beast?' Her mind questioned._

“ _You really shouldn't be so gullible, then again you're food I shouldn't have expected more.” He smiled, no smirked, at her. “What? You think I'm not a monster. You'll never find the monster if you go searching in your closet...not until it jumps out at you at least.”_

_He raised a hand and rubbed at his cheek forcefully, Belle's heart dropped. The green gave way to pale bone-white skin. He was one of them. The monster before her licked his lips and lunged..._

Belle woke and sat bolt upright. A dream, was all that horror just a dream? She looked around to find herself all in one piece staring at the container walls she had gone to sleep in. Safe, she was safe and more importantly Ridley wasn't one of them. It took a moment for Belle's breathing to return to breaths rather than pants and for her heart to slow, but eventually they did. With a tilt of her head the auburn haired beauty found Ridley stood by the large doors to the red container with it open just a crack, enough to see out of.

“What's wrong?” Something had to be wrong, didn't it?

“Shush. A short time ago some went though here, I can still hear them but they're a distance away now. I haven't seen those blue lights for a while.” 

“Is it safe to leave?” 

“Maybe, but we should stay here longer. Just to make sure.” 

Gold turned to face her and instantly noticed the look of terror in her eyes. Would it be right for him to hold her? No, probably not. Unknowing of his dilemma Belle nodded her agreement, it would be better to stay put a little longer, and adjusted the thick leather like jacket he had given her. There was a sharp crick in her back that audibly popped when she stretched and echoed quietly around the container.

“Sorry for the location. It was the only place I could think of that was secure.” 

Belle couldn't help but chuckle.

“Its better than some of the motels I've stayed in.” 

She could tell he didn't know what a motel was yet but he gave her a smile anyway. _How long is it going to take for him to filter everything?_ Belle wondered. Before the human knew what she was doing Belle was in front of Ridley, a moment later she started to rub at his cheek just like he'd done in her dream, _nightmare is more like it._

“What are you doing?” He asked confused. 

“Oh, em. You had some dirt on your cheek.” She lied, _at least that's really his skin._

The human and Doanreki stayed there in the container just as he'd suggested for what felt like hours but Belle knew it was no more than thirty minuets. Over that time neither spoke much, Gold was too busy keeping watch and Belle was desperately trying to force the images of her friends hanging dead from the ceiling. _They're safe,_ Belle told herself, _They're all up on Fairytale safe and sound._ The words were of little comfort to her though. Belle remained like that, telling herself words of comfort that well, weren’t very comforting until Ridley's voice filled her ears.

“Come on, I think we're alright now.” 

He announced as he filled a brown satchel style bag that he pulled from one corner of the container with the medical supplies that littered the floor before throwing it over his shoulder and pushing open the large door.

Travelling the mass of corridors felt like conquering Mount Everest, especially since most of the doors he took her to were locked and bolted. Some he got open while others they had to bypass in search of another path. She was sure there were blisters the size of a soccer ball on her feet too which didn't help matters. Every forty minuets or so there was another power surge and each time Belle was sure one of those bone-white creatures would be illuminated off in the distance. When she'd woken that morning, if it was morning, Belle had feared Ridley, of course she'd acted like that was ridiculous but Belle knew it to be truth. Now though, as he led her though the dark passageways and after she was certain he skin was definitely green that had faded. He had been in hyper-sleep when she found him, there was no way he could be one of them and the whole time she'd been with Gold he had shown Belle nothing but kindness. He was no beast.

“It should be just round this corner.” Ridley said in a hushed tone, his words interrupted only by the power surges that seemed to be speeding up. “Ahh, there it is.” 

Belle followed Ridley's gesture to a thick cream-white bulkhead door that looked about the size of a king bed. At its side was a control panel glowing that sky blue just like the others, or at least the ones that still worked. It was strange to Belle that the further into their journey the more things had power running to them. Yet she brushed it off as unimportant.

“Damn. The data is damaged, Its going to take me a minuet to get this open.” He told her sadly. 

“Just hurry up please. I don't like being out in the open like this.” 

It was true, and Gold could hear the fear she tried to hide in from him.

Maybe _a minute_ was an understatement because Belle felt like she'd been stood there keeping watch for a lifetime. She knew what he was doing wasn't easy, especially when his memories were spotty but she couldn't help wishing he would just _hurry the hell up!_ Belle's complaints were quickly banished when something shone off the far wall at the end of the rightmost corridor.

“Ridley.” She whispered and yelled at the same time. 

“I'll be done in a moment.” He answered. 

“No, you have to be done _now._ I can see the lights.” 

That seemed to spark a sense of panic in him as be flung his head round to take in shadows of the creatures before turning back to the job at hand with a new burst of energy. _Noxid semirg. Nepankis!_ She heard him muttering to himself, as his work on the console became angry. Belle was about to tell him to shut up when her aqua blue eyes met coal-black ones at the end of the corridor. Her breathing hitched and clogged her throat, the next thing Belle knew she was gripping her ears as it roared, ringing the dinner bell. Instantly there were six more behind it with what sounded like fifteen behind that. In a matter of seconds the creatures took off, coming for them.

“Got it!” He cried as the door began to open, Belle knew it was a race now get through the door before they got to them. It didn't matter though the door was opening. “No! No! No!” 

The door jammed.

It revealed only a few inches of the room behind and before Belle could process anything Ridley was pushing her towards the door.

“You can fit.” 

He told her quickly and he was right, if she really pushed herself Belle could fit though the tiny gap. She'd always been beyond petite and that had never been a boon until that very moment. Pulling her stomach in Belle squeezed and forced her way through the small gap, getting through with a _pop_. Ridley's eyes widened with fear, he may not have remembered his name but he knew he wasn't a brave man. Those things would have been on top of them by now if it wasn't for the fact they insisted on clambering over each other. He pushed into the small gap and started to push the thick door with all his strength, not even registering that Belle was doing her best to help. Just when he though he was to meet his end another power surge burst through the ship and the door opened. In less than a heart beat Gold squeezed through and slammed his hand against the lock symbol hurling the door shut just in time to save their lives. There were thuds and roars from the other side and Belle's mind was thrown back her nightmare, but not for long...she wouldn't let that dream haunt her. Instead Belle grabbed a hold of Ridley and pulled him into an almost too tight hug. They were alive. Alive! It took a moment for her to realise that Ridley had wrapped his arms around her and embraced the hug but once she did Belle made sure to enjoy it.

They stayed like that until the horrendous screaming faded away to nothingness and each set aside their terror.

“Where are we?” Belle managed to ask once they released each other. 

“The archive.” 

He answered. The room looked like an octagon with a large glowing white pillar in the very centre that was hooked up to more technology that she'd ever seen in one room. The place wasn't very large but it was lit and had a dug out in one wall lined with cushioned grey fabric, Belle felt like it was calling to her.

“Here is where they stored the DNA of every animal and plant from my home world.” 

Belle turned her attention to Ridley who was staring out a large window to a black void filled with tiny green lights in varying places.

“This is amazing.” 

“Yes.” He agreed. “Though it seems that more than two thirds are already lost.” He noted her confused expression. “Each light is a species, and as you can see there's more black than there is green now.” 

Belle's heart ached for him, the crew was gone, probably dead. Now all the animals and plants he'd grown up with as a child were slowly being eaten up by the desolate darkness. He'd lost everyone. Gold was alone. _No! She told herself, he has me. I won't leave him._ He didn't want to talk about it more than that, she could tell and so Belle refrained from asking the mass of questions that filled her head.

“Are you hungry?” Gold suddenly asked. 

“Famished.” Belle answered in a tone that was a little over dramatic. 

She watched as Ridley turned to a small black refrigerator looking box that jutted out from the wall and pulled it open revealing a refrigerator. _Well explains why it looks like one_ Belle thought with a smile. Gold rummaged for a moment or two before turning to face her with a silver foil bag in his hands. He pulled it open and held out the bag to her. Belle peered down at its contents to find something that resembled jerky. She took a piece.

“What is it?”

“Nietsneknarf. Its similar to pork, but the animal is smaller.” He took a piece for himself and chewed hungrily. 

“How did you know it would be here?”

“See that tank.” He gestured to a reasonably sized glass tank behind her littered with the decaying corpses of little creatures that looked like a cross between crickets and scorpions, Belle just nodded grateful there was a lid on said tank. “Grelow love to eat Nietsneknarf, its a favourite meal of theirs.” 

With that Belle finally bit into the jerky style meat he'd given her, and it tasted amazing. Salty and sweet at the same time, maybe that was just her hunger. Still it was food and her body loved every second of their meal. Once the food was gone he made sure Belle got some more sleep, _but what about you?_ She'd asked, _I don't even know if you slept. You were awake when I fell asleep and awake when I woke up._ He had just brushed off her concern telling her _it seems I don't need as much sleep as humans._ Belle didn't argue beyond that, her body still craved sleep and she knew she wasn't going to win the argument; if it even was an argument.


	9. Hold Me

_'We all know interspecies romance is weird.'_

_ -Tim Burton _

 

 

Hours later Belle found herself being gently shaken awake by Ridley. He carefully helped her down from the dug out she'd been snoozing in before speaking. 

“Its time we moved.”

Belle didn't speak, communication hadn't quiet returned after waking yet and so she simply nodded her acknowledgement and agreement to the green alien. It amazed Belle at how quickly she'd become comfortable around Ridley, admittedly she'd had her moment of doubt after her nightmare but that was long gone, a distant memory, he had appointed himself her protector it seemed, even though he was terrified and Belle truly treasured that. 

She looked up at the dug out and wondered if he'd slept at all while she was out, _probably not_ her mind told her. The auburn haired beauty watched as Gold filled a bag with some of the unpronounceable food he'd offered her before and threw the now full bag over his shoulder. _That's beginning to look heavy,_ she thought, _but he wouldn't let me take it if I offered would he? No._

The door jammed again when Ridley opened it and the memory of Belle's panic from hours  previous returned. For a moment she believed that they would open the thick heavy door to find a line of those _things_ just stood there waiting to devour them alive...thankfully that was not the case. The large slab of hardened white metal slid open after some force from Gold, _that guy is way stronger than he looks,_ to reveal the dark hallways void of cannibal freaks. She felt herself let out a sigh of relief though Belle had no idea just how long her calm steady heartbeat would last. Seconds? Minuets? There was no way of knowing.The memory of what Ridley had done filled her mind, he'd been willing to give up his own life to save her's, a true hero.

Her footfalls were soft and quiet behind her companions as they travelled the length of the ship, Belle couldn't remember how long she'd been on that ship any more and to be honest she didn't want to think about it. Then a thought came to her...how long had _he_ been there?

“Ridley?” She called out his name quietly.

“Yes?” He turned to face her and responded quietly, it wasn't safe to stand there in the halls so they had to make this quick.

“How long have you been here? On this ship?” Her voice was barely above a whisper and that was still probably too loud.

He sighed and looked down to the grated black floor before glancing back up to her ocean blue eyes.

“This ship was built to outlast our children's children. I think my kind has been asleep longer than it seems possible.” 

Belle could tell he didn't want to talk more than that and so she didn't force him, but she had so many questions. How long was _long?_ How did those creatures get on board? Belle wasn't sure how much time it would take for coral to reach the extent it had on the hull of his ship, Ariel would, she'd know everything. How long would it take for sediment to build up to the point where it fooled a Geologist into thinking it was solid rock? All Belle could tell was that it most certainly wasn't recent which was basically just stating the obvious.

 

Her footfalls followed his once more, down long dark halls and round more corners than in all of Manhattan. Her feet didn't ache as much as they had before, maybe she was getting used to all the walking. Ridley never complained of any pain or discomfort but she knew he felt it, his leg hurt that was for sure, _its probably from the way he landed when he came out of the pod thing I found him in. _ He'd indeed landed harshly and Belle wished that she had done something to help him down  rather than just letting him fall while she hid under a desk. That was all in the past though and it seemed Gold had no intention of mentioning his pain. 

With every few feet a new corridor was revealed and Belle could hardly keep up with just how  _big_ the ship was, she knew it was big from the rock formation but it seemed that there was a whole other half-submerged section in the ledge that was hidden to anyone on the outside. His ship really was brobdingnagian like. Every step they took was low and quick, purposefully place with speed but softness so as to maximise their speed and silence. Every now and then they would hear movement or one of those blood curdling roars that vibrated though Belle's ears like someone was screaming in her face. Those noises no longer scared her as much as the pure silence that followed. One could hear a pin drop as if it was a feather made of lead. The silence terrified her because she didn't know where they were. The noise gave away their distance and sometimes how many there were. Silence gave her nothing but high blood pressure. 

Just when Belle the Human though they would never stop again Ridley came to a halt in front of her, one so abrupt that she nearly walked right into the back of him. Before them was a thick metal door not unlike the one to the archive where Belle had managed to get some much needed sleep. There was more of those unusual symbols that made up his language decorating the door and as if anticipating her question he said. 

“Personnel hyper-sleep chambers.”

Belle glanced around down the mass of passageways they had travelled though as Ridley opened the door, praying they didn't have a repeat of the archive room. She thanked whatever deity was listening when the door opened without a problem and the monsters remains far away. On the other side of the bulkhead door was an almost perfectly circular room bathed in gray walls and faded light. The room looked more like a tomb than anything else. Before Belle knew what she was doing she'd gripped Gold's hand and flat-out refused to let go. The alien didn't seem to mind though and for that Belle was thankful, his warmth slipped through her pores helping to warm her very soul.

“Most of these pods are empty.” Belle muttered as they slowly passed through the room, the hyper-sleep chambers were arranged in rings that slowly fitted more chambers as they branched out.  _Yeah, definitely like a tomb._

 

“I don't know if that's a good or a bad thing.” He admitted in a voice just as quiet as hers.

Some of those still asleep looked so peaceful, they had no idea of the horror going on around them. They got to remain asleep in their safe dreamlands while she and Ridley were awake and out in the open...being hunted. It hardly seemed fair, she wasn't even meant to be on the ship. Belle couldn't help the bad feeling that raced through her veins and settled at the back of her mind. It was almost as though they were being watched but when she turned her head to look nothing was there...nothing she could see anyway.  _Its 'too' quiet,_ her mind informed her. Ridley was a few steps a head of her and Belle wasted no time in catching up, she was but a single step behind him when she fell, deep down into something slimy and wet that let of the foulest smell she'd ever come across. Above she could see the dim lights through some kind of gate,  _I must have fallen though the floor._

Gold heard Belle's little scream of surprise and swung his head around to find his friend had vanished. It couldn't have been the creatures, they didn't seem like the sort to quietly pick people off, more of the roar and kill everything in sight kind. He had to find her, Ridley had made it his job to keep Belle safe and wouldn't let himself fail her. He couldn't remember much about himself but he knew he was a coward, Belle made him want  to be the best version of himself and so he had fought against his cowardice in desperation to be a better man; he couldn't fail now. 

“Belle?” He called quietly, loud enough for her to hear him but silent enough to make sure anything homicidal wouldn't hear. “Belle?”

Ridley took a few steps back in the direction they'd come searching for her until the floor gave way and he fell. Black, everything suddenly went black, and then the odour reached him and he wanted to gag. Death, it smelt like death. The alien opened his eyes and managed to look around to see Belle wiping the black gunk from her eyes and mouth, he could feel the thick slime slipping down and into the small space between his skin and the metal gauntlet he referred to as a stun gun, it itched. After a second he realised what they were standing in...bodies. Hundreds of bodies or at least what was left of them. Bones, some with bits of putrid meat still hanging off them, which meant that the thick wet goo was blood, half coagulate blood. They were basically stood in a giant blood clot.

Before either could scream of vomit due to the smell that seemed to force them to taste it too a power surge ran through the room above causing a large fan to spin, it seemed that before being a river of broken bones the space has housed one of the coolant fans. It spun quickly causing the vat of blood and leftovers to slosh like being caught in a rip tide. Neither uttered a word and shadows formed above them, the monsters called by the whirring of the fan and the sudden bright lights. From below Gold and Belle silently observed the bone-white monsters coated in various bit of metal and a thick splashing of blood move around above them in search of a meal. Belle held a hand over her mouth desperately trying to stay quiet while she could have sworn that Ridley's skin had turned jet black to match the dark blood, maybe it was just the light or even that he was coated in the horrid goo...or maybe it was something else. 

The surge died down after a few moments but still no one moved. There was inches between Belle, Gold and death. She'd rather stand in the river of blood alive that be thrown back in dead. After a time the cannibal's seemed to give up their search for a meal and wandered off to look somewhere else, Belle and Gold stayed put for a good five minuets before daring to move. Ridley clambered out first before kneeling down and helping to pull Belle out. She was about half way out when a shuffling came from behind Ridley and he dropped her again, swinging his head round to see its source. He took the small torch Belle had given him from his black leather pocket and clicked the end illuminating the dark area in front of him. Nothing. Ridley didn't want to risk ignoring it and so passed the torch light around the room but still found nothing, that was until he just happened to flash the torch upwards and then his heart dropped. There perched on the hyper-sleep chamber directly behind him like the pallid bust of Pallas. Ridley felt his heart fall silent as if it didn't dare beat. The monster scowled down at Gold like he was trying to burn a way into his core. Ridley's eyes were large and brown with a hint of gold honey around the edge while the pale creatures were small and black like coal painted black. Everything passed in a single second maybe less before it lunged at him, sharp teeth flew towards him intent on ripping out a chunk of flesh, its spear outstretched towards Gold, the silver tip glinting in the dim light. In a split second Gold brought his right arm up and squeezed the trigger of his stung gun releasing a large ball of blue energy that looked like ball lightning. The monster was sent flying backwards into the hyper-sleep chamber it had been perched on actually denting the thick metal, the spear slid across the floor making a horrific grating noise that echoed around the room. 

The force of Gold's stun gun didn't last long and before Gold could pull himself to his feet the monstrosity was on top of him, crawling, snarling desperately trying to bite at his gold-green skin. Its breath was foul and rotten almost like death personified. The smell burnt his throat and nose as if there was a fire in his lungs. Ridley was stronger than he looked yes but the creature was insane and intent on shredding him to pieces. Stripping flesh from the bone. Gold shut his eyes and started to accept death, he was a coward after all and then there was a scream that bounced off the walls and floor but it wasn't his own. It was the monsters. 

Ridley flung his eyes open and saw Belle plunging the serrated silver spear deep through the chest of his would be killer, so deep that he could see the bloodied tip poking through the front its milk-white chest, crimson blood dripping from his heart. He was meant to be protecting her and there she was saving his life. Belle was so brave. 

 

Belle didn't know where she'd found the strength to force the blade though the monster's heart. Clambering out that vat she'd seen Ridley so close to death, the cannibal trying to claw and bite at his face, and something her had just _snapped._ The next thing she knew it was dead by her hand and there was Gold looking up at her with something she couldn't describe in his eyes.

Ridley clambered out from under the extinct monstrosity and pulled himself to his feet on shaky legs. His oversized burnt honey eyes speeding around the room in search of more, _there can't just be one of those things._ Belle copied searching the darkest spots of the room, praying to anyone who'd listen that it was that one, one was all they needed. As their eyes wandered the two pressed their backs together, nothing could surprise them that way. Just as Belle thought they were safe her eyes found a second pair of eyes, a third, fourth, firth, six. More behind that. She gripped Gold's sleeve and shook it violently forcing his attention round to witness the army of flesh-eating aliens intent on turning them into dinner. He audibly swallowed...and then all hell broke loose.

“Run!” He screamed and Belle found her feet moving before her brain had told them to.

The thick metal floor thudded and banged as they charged, to where Belle didn't know she was just following her friend desperate to get away. Roars followed them clawing at their ears, scratching like sandpaper. The auburn haired beauty tripped saved only by Gold's firm grip on her hand, her stumble forced her to look back where she screamed at the horror her eyes witnessed. The white devils had piled up on the dead devil. Ripping, pulling and gouging out pieces of still warm pale flesh coated in warmed blood, chewing at the hunks of meat. Belle and Gold weren't safe though, some broke off forgetting about their dead comrade and instead focused on the fleeing Human and Doanreki. Belle couldn't think, the only thing she knew was her heart was going a mile a minute; bouncing around in her chest like a rubber ball. Gold felt much the same, he wasn't a brave man by any means. He wanted to be, for Belle, but he knew deep down in his cowardly heart that his feelings towards Belle was the only reason he still had a hold of her hand. If it slipped from his...he didn't want to know if his cowardice would let him go back.  _I'm not a good man._ His mind raced with so many thoughts that he couldn't tell what a single one of them was beyond his ever present _I'm not a good man._ Lefts, rights he couldn't tell where they were running any longer, there were too many twists and turns to keep up. 

Suddenly Gold hung a right pulling Belle firmly along behind him and immediately regretted it. _Dead end!_ There was no escape and they could hear death charging after them. Belle however, did have a plan. She pulled her hand free of Ridley's and quickly started kicking at the heavy sand colored pipe that held the door open. It was rusted as if it had been there a while and rotting and clogging the door. It wasn't moving though and Belle was sure she would break her foot, that was until Ridley moved her aside and gripped the sharp rusted pipe with both dark green hands and pulled with all his strength. The thin veins at his temples bulged with strain. _He can't move that,_ Belle's mind told her as the monsters approached, _Its too rusted. _ Yet Belle should never have underestimated him as a screech ripped though the sandy metal room and then the thick pipe gave way letting the heavy door slam down separating Belle and Gold from their would be killers.

For a long time no one spoke, they just slumped to the floor breathing heavily; sucking air in like it was going out of fashion. Claws and chunks of serrated metal, that Gold assumed was spears, grated against the door demanding entrance to the small room. They were safe, but for how long?

Long after their heart rates had slowed and returned to something resembling _normal_ the two remained in their silent void. Part of the reason no one spoke was because they had no idea what to say. _Everything will be alright_. How could either say that? Nothing was alright, it was hunter and the  pray but it seemed they were the pray. Pray to a hunter that would not stop until forced to. Belle finally managed to convince herself to stand when she felt her feet begin to go dead. The room was cold and filled with dank almost dusty air, the walls thick and depressing but Belle knew in her heart that she was safe...for a time anyway. Belle's though from the vat of blood returned to her and she knew that she needed to know, it was far too similar to her dream for her to just push it away. 

“While we were in that...tomb, I saw your skin. It changed. At...at first I thought it was just me but-”

Gold quickly cut her off.

“It turned black.” He said flatly. “My kind. Our skin...its like a defence mechanism. An Earth equivalent would be a chameleon.” Belle raised a single eyebrow. “Like I said its a defence mechanism. My skin changes to blend in and protect me.”

“Why didn't you tell me?” Belle knew she had no right to be angry with him, her dream hadn't really been him. 

“At first I couldn't remember I could. And then when I did remember it was just _normal_ to me. I never thought it would upset you.”

Belle felt so guilty, he was basically apologising for something that wasn't his fault. He'd been born with the ability and Belle knew she couldn't blame him for something that was there to protect him.

“I'm sorry.” She said honestly and softly. “I was just a little shocked, you didn't upset me.”

“Are you sure?” He sounded so concerned.

“Yeah, I'm sure. I em...I'm going to go look around.” Gold simply nodded and left Belle to her thoughts.

Off to her left was an ancient rusted staircase that was almost too small to climb. It was becoming increasingly obvious that the small sandy tank had once been used as water storage once upon a time. Coating the metallic walls was a thick line of scum that made Belle want to gag, however, she pushed that deep down and pressed on slowly, step by step up the still damp stairs. The staircase ran around the room leading up to a thin catwalk that looked five minutes from collapsing. Structural support wasn't what caught Belle's eyes though, no, that was the pure black tarpaulin. _Damn my curiosity_ thought Belle as she approached and stretched her arm out gripping and pulling at it. Belle screamed.

Gold had little to no energy left, though he needed nowhere near as much rest as his new companion did Ridley indeed needed sleep. The alien could feel it calling to him, oh how he wished he'd let himself sleep while in the archive. There was nothing left...then he heard Belle scream, energy and more burst forth anew in his chest and he was on his feet, up the stairs and pulling Belle to her feet before Ridley even knew he'd moved.

“What is it Belle?” How had he come to care for her so quickly, she was a human after all...and so beautiful. Completely _beside the point._

“Un...under that.”

Ridley's eyes glanced over to where Belle pointed and prayed to anyone who'd listen that it wasn't what he thought it was. Gold seriously couldn't take any more of his kind dead. He pulled away the thick covering revealing a skeleton, damp with old water and decayed. The bones were dark and yellowed with time, how long this poor soul had been there not even the alien doctor could tell.

“Is he your species?” Belle managed to ask, her composure spotty at best.

“Yes.”

He answered simply crouching down to examine the tattered uniform hanging loosely from his kin's body. Ridley reached out and rubbed the dust from the uniforms collar revealing his identifiable tags. Belle still didn't understand the symbols and wondered if she ever would. For a moment she wanted to ask why his uniform didn't have the symbols but in the end decided that could wait and instead asked.

“What does it say?”

“Its his name and rank.” Gold spoke never taking his eyes from his fallen comrade. “He was part of the Agriculture Unit. His name was Tannis.”

“Did you know him?”

“No, at least I don't think so. Wouldn't remember even if I did.”

Belle could hear the pain in his voice, the alien was literally alone. She was just about to say more but Ridley beat her to it.

“There aren’t any wounds on him or his uniform that I can see. No blood either. If those things got him he wouldn't be like this, or in one piece. I'd say he starved to death, just...just tucked himself up one night and didn't wake up.”

Belle wanted nothing more than to find some magic that would make everything alright. That would fix everything and give him back his friends, his life, his memories and return her to the above world. That was not to happen though, magic didn't exist, and deep down in a selfish part of Belle she knew that she didn't want to let Ridley Gold go.

Ridley sighed and covered his shipmate back up, leaving him to his eternal rest before descending the stairs, slower this time and slumped down to the floor almost keeling over and clamping his eyes shut. _Sleep._ Yet he couldn't, the burst of energy still coursed though his veins keeping him conscious.

Minutes rolled by neither uttering a word, Gold simply sat there with his eyes closed since it was the closest to sleep he could get to sleep. Belle had so many questions about Tannis, about the ship and Gold himself, had since the beginning but sat there beside him Belle knew that it was not the time. Suddenly Ridley seemed to snap out of his daze and ripped open his dark satchel style bag and began pulling out roles of black bandages and what Belle thought were packs of stitches and needles. It was only then that Belle remembered Gold had been bitten by the monster she'd killed. 

She didn't speak a word, just watched as he rid himself of his strong black leather coat and shirt revealing his lean gold-green chest. Belle felt herself flush at the sight where as the first time she'd seen it Belle had felt terrified, alas in hindsight Belle knew he wasn't scary or even unattractive, and that made her blush deepen. Gold noticed none of this and instead continued going about patching up the deep bite mark on his neck and the many scratches that littered his body. After a while of just watching and absent-mindedly combing her fingers through her tangled auburn curls Belle founder her voice, her blush was becoming far too much for her to handle.

“What are those things? How did they get on the ship?”

There was utter silence for a moment or two, the sort of silence that rang loud in the ears. How could something so silent hurt so much? When his rugged voice did finally fill the void it felt like he was screaming for a split second.

“I think they were already on board.” He told her with a sorrowful expression. With a deep breath he locked his eyes with Belle's beautiful blue ones and continued. “Belle, there's a synthetic enzyme in the feeding tubes of the hyper-sleep chambers. It was to help my species adjust to the environmental changes on our new planet.” It was hard for Belle to take it all in. “From what I've seen...they've adapted to the ship instead.” His voice fell to a whisper.

“You're saying...you're saying that the reason we can't find the crew is because, they _are_ the crew.” Both of them paused for a time. “Why isn't it effecting you?” Another sigh from the alien as he slipped on his shirt.

“Because I haven't been awake long enough. I've only been awake since you were pulled on board. I think the crew adapted to the ship and those creatures... Are their descendants."

Before Belle knew what she was doing she'd cuddled into Ridley's chest, partly because she was cold but mainly because she enjoyed him holding her. The two starred off at the rusty stained walls as Gold slipped his arm around her delicate shoulder. _Why does she invite my touch? Even my own species didn't like me so why does she?_ Gold's mind ran a mile a minute. Eventually his brain convinced him to push his luck. With a surge of courage Gold pulled her closer to his chest and pressed a kiss to Belle's forehead, _I like this kissing thing._

“What was that for?” She asked sweetly.

Suddenly he was worried he'd done something very wrong. 

“You said kissing was for someone you cared about and to show that, safety, comfort. Was...was it wrong to kiss you?”

“No.” He knew she spoke the truth.

Her heart suddenly started beating a mile a minute and her aqua eyes locked with his large chocolate ones and something in that moment changed. Belle leaned up slowly like she would frighten him away if she moved any faster and pressed her soft pink lips to his chapped ones. Belle had no idea why she just couldn't help herself. After a moment Belle shifted to straddle his hips, her eyes still locked with is amazed ones. She wanted to kiss him properly and so she did, their lips pressed against one another’s with soft caresses. Little nips and licks followed and then without warning he pulled away like he'd been electrocuted. 

“We shouldn't do this.” He told her forcefully. “I'm not human and your under great stress.”

Belle was shocked at his tone, it was so self-loathing, she wouldn't pity him Gold didn't deserve or want that, however she was saddened by it. 

“Ridley,” She began looking deep into his eyes. “I would rather be with an alien who I've only known for a few days that makes me feel safe and cared for than to be with a human who takes me for granted.” 

With that she kissed him again and this time Gold didn't complain, he just kissed back loving every second of her sweet lips pressing to his. She felt his large hands grip her thighs firmly making heat bubble in her core. The heat pooled forcing a blush to her cheeks and a gasp to her parted lips. All rational thought fled Belle's mind leaving nothing but want and passion that the auburn haired beauty had never experienced with such magnitude before. Lips met in a clash of teeth and tongue pulling moan after moan from the human while Gold's green hands rose softly up her thighs to her hips and on upwards to graze her flank. His fingers sending bolts of pleasure through her body. Nothing had ever felt so _right_ before yet this, in Ridley's arms, a man she barely knew, an alien species...it was right.

Gold's teeth found their way down to Belle's clavicle nibbling softly. The room heated, or maybe that was just Gold's heat drifting through the fabric of her clothing and deep into her soul. His touches were so gentle, as if he was afraid he would hurt her. No, Ridley Gold could never hurt Belle, he wasn't a monster. Suddenly there were far to many layers keeping them apart and Belle wouldn't stand for it, not for one moment longer. Belle pulled herself back, grinning at the way Gold's eyes widened with shock and awe as Belle started ripping off clothes like she was on fire. The thick leathers she had wore fell to the floor with a dense thud that neither seemed to register let alone care about. Gold's breathing hitched when Belle slipped out of her blue and black dive suit leaving herself on display before him. A Goddess he didn't deserve. Belle caught her bottom lip between her teeth and watched the alien take her all in. 

“Perfect.” He mused aloud.

“Your brain really hasn't processed all of my language yet.”

The girl with chestnut hair had never believed herself beautiful or perfect, maybe she was pretty but never beautiful and certainly not perfect.

“Oh I have, that's definitely the word.”

His large eyes shone with truth and Belle knew he really believed her perfect, how could a man she'd only just met make her feel so special? Gold, who still sat on the floor, reached up a green skinned hand and ran it carefully up her right leg like it was made of the most fragile of glass, there was nothing but care and awe in his touch and Belle felt her blush return as she fell back to her straddling position over his hips. Their lips found one another instantly and all the passion and want came flooding back like a dam had burst. Before either knew they'd moved Ridley had flipped them and was pressing Belle into the quickly warming floor; his lips never left hers. Belle could feel his want for her against her thigh and smiled into the kiss, she'd never wanted someone as much as she did Ridley in that moment. His open mouthed kisses and pleasured nips travelled down her skin tormenting her pale body, Belle let out a needy gasp when he took a nipple into his mouth calling the bud to attention.  _How can a man who hasn't ever known love be so loving?_ Her mind asked her, yet Belle couldn't think well enough to answer and to be absolutely honest she didn't care at that moment in time. Gold continued to drift down her angelic form growing closer and closer to the one place she want him to go, his hands gripped her thighs firmly but he was sure to keep his sharp black nails from digging in enough to cause her pain or break her milk-white flesh. 

“Beautiful, Saree.”

He told her again and she knew he meant it. Gold finally pushed her thighs apart and kissed them in turn, moving ever closer to the place she wanted him more than anything to kiss. When he did she gasped and plunged her hands into his chocolate colored messy hair, keeping him in place. His tongue lapped at her folds and her hands tightened a little as his tongue circled her sex.

“Oh! Please.” She all but screamed.

Ridley kissed that sensitive bundle of nerves over and over making her scream louder and louder for him, then he slipped a finger inside her. Her grip on his hair became vice like but he didn't care as she moaned, if those things outside could hear them they would think there was no one left to kill because Gold had done it for them. Another finger slipped in and Gold crocked them as he kissed her sex. It didn't take long for Belle to start pushing back on his fingers demandingly, she was so close. he knew that and so he slipped in a third finger. After a few moments of want filled thrusting she screamed out his name wrapping her legs around his head. Gold made sure to keep the movement going throughout her orgasm until she was left panting, her eyes closed blasted in white like an atom bomb had gone off behind her eyes.

Ridley's fingers slipped from her wet folds and she mourned the loss as he clambered back up to kiss her pink parted lips, she could taste herself on him. When the kiss broke Gold smiled a true smile at the sight of Belle's lips glistening with her own juices, his hard member pulsing at the way her tongue licked her bottom lip. If he got his way she would look like that for the end of time.

“I need you.”

“Are you sure?” He questioned. _How can this perfect and gorgeous human woman want this? Want me, my own kind didn't even want me. _

Her answer was however, very clear when she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer. Gold needed no other encouragement but he did feel the need to reassure her.

“If you don't like it, tell me to stop and I will.”

Belle responded by using her feet to pull him closer her hands slipping down to rip open his heavy black leather pants, if she'd been able to think Belle would have asked why he felt the need to tell her that. With one sharp but far from painful thrust he filled her to the hilt, he stilled for a moment letting her adjust to his size. Belle was so happy, she felt full and close to Ridley.

“Move!” She half begged half demanded.

Gold quickly obliged pulling almost all the way out only to slam back in. Belle dragged him down into a kiss but moaned into it when his hand returned to her wet sex. Ridley's movements were slow and gentle at first but it soon build to fast and hard, just what Belle wanted, what she  _needed_ . It didn't take long to have Belle moaning and meeting his thrusts. A perfect rhythm, a symphony of pleasure. Belle's tongue made its way into Gold's mouth as they became one mapping his mouth, dragging her tongue across his teeth causing his thrusts to become erratic for a second or two as he moaned into her mouth. Belle was dangling on the very edge with Ridley not far behind her, she wiggled her hips in just the right way to send Gold into  some kind of rut, thrusting like his life depended on it. It was then that Belle chose to flip them, at the time Belle didn't know why but later Belle would realise that she just liked the idea of being on top of him. Gold's fingers gripped her hips leaving yet more tiny little bruises that she actually cherished, pushing herself down on him, impaling herself. Belle leaned down to kiss him once more, gasping at the new angle and the way her kissed nipples grazed against his chest. Pleasure built and built, speed grew faster and faster, panting breaths became harder and harder. 

Belle could take it no longer and came...hard, fingers gripping his leather clad chest. Her whole body pulsed with gratification, that only grew when Gold fell over the edge as well, a moan of lust on his lips.

Silence rained for a time, Belle settled on his chest with Ridley's strong arms wrapped around her thin form. She felt so safe laying there in his embrace, like nothing could touch her. They were in their own little bubble of life, a dreamland where only Belle and Ridley existed. Knowing her tenancy to get cold the alien slipped off his heavy leather coat off and covered her naked body with it before snaking his arms around her once more.

“That was amazing.” She mumbled softly into his chest.

Gold opened his mouth to speak but closed it again when he noticed her shut eyes and evened out breathing, Belle had fallen asleep and for an unknown reason that brought a smile to his face. Gold didn't remember much about his life before waking up and finding Belle, but he did know that he hadn't ever felt so happy.

“Is this what love feels like?” He asked the silent room. He received no answer though, probably never would.

Ridley lay there quietly for a long time, running a green hand through her auburn locks just staring up at the ceiling with a grin plastered across his face. His eyelids slowly grew heavy and slipped shut, it seemed he had finally found sleep.


	10. The Reactor

Belle's eyes fluttered open, for a moment she had no idea where she was but it soon came flooding back leaving a smile on her face. Yes she remembered the horror walking about the ship but what made her smile was the knowledge of who held her tightly. For a time she indulged herself, imagining they were in a real bed, happy and safe. Belle imagined a rising sun outside their bedroom window and a monster free earth. Ridley's body was so warm almost like a furnace and Belle couldn't help but revel in it. His heat soothed her body and relaxed her muscles. It was obvious that Gold was still asleep and so Belle couldn't tempt herself away from watching his lean gold-green chest rise and fall. Belle had to admit he was rather attractive to her and for a different species all together that was saying something. _And rather impressively large!_ Her mind reminded her calling her crimson blush back.

The girl with chestnut curls felt a chill on her shoulders and so forced herself to rise away from her sweet sleeping alien to pull on her dive suit, Belle had every intention of going back to Ridley's side but that was quickly ended when he spoke just as she finished zipping up her dive suit.

“Good morning. That's a wonderful sight to wake up to.”

Belle chuckled and pulled on the rest of her warming outfit, the deep read of the leather mixing with her crimson blush. Gold pulled himself to his feet and slipped on the coat he had used to cover Belle's naked sleeping form, the material fit him like a glove and in seconds Belle found her lips against his once more. 

“Hey even if those things get us or we can't launch the escape pods, I'll always be the first Human to have sex with another species. That's something” Belle smiled.

“I promise you, Saree. We will get to the pods. You'll be fine.”

“You mean _we.”_ She corrected.

“Yes, of course.”

The Human turned her head satisfied with his words and started wandering round the storage room. The previous night Belle had begun her curios wandering but that had some to an abrupt halt when she'd discovered Tannis, she shook her head not wanting to remember like the memory could be thrown from her mind. Tucked away under the stairs was a large piece of corrugated and rusted metal, why it was there Belle had no idea, but it certainly caught her attention. It didn't belong. She approached as Ridley busied himself with repacking his satchel that had lay scattered on the floor the whole time they slept. She came to a stop before the hunk of random metal and tugged it away, it looked heavy and unmovable but in actuality Belle found it to be lightweight and easy to shift along the rusted wall. 

Behind, carved deep into the rust, was hundreds of tiny symbols, like the page of a book had been cut into the wall to await discovery. The rust was sandy in color but the symbols carved in deep were slate black making them almost leap from the wall. 

“Ridley,” Belle began never taking her eyes from the scrawling. “can you read this?”

Gold dropped the satchel to the floor and was by Belle's side in an instant, sometimes it amazed Belle at how quickly and silently he could move. Gold peered at the symbols reading slowly, Belle watched his large chocolate eyes darting back and forth across the wall and the way his brow furrowed.

“Its about what happened to the ship.” He finally told her, his tone heavy and hurt.

“What happened?” Belle's voice was barely above a whisper and her hand came up to rest on his shoulder.

“T..two years into the flight the Navigator of flight crew two came down with Pandorum.” Belle gasped at the word. “He killed the Flight Commander, woke the civilians and forced them into the hold.” Gold spoke so slowly, like he couldn't quite bring himself to translate. “He transferred power to the engine room and shut down the hyper-sleep chambers for the other flight crews.” Everything fell silent for a moment. “He tried to kill me, kill all of us.” 

“If he cut off the power why was your chamber still working?” Belle's curiosity had gotten the better of her again.

“There's a back up generator for flight crews. Its a medical protocol, only the medical staff and the engineers would know about it.” Belle's cerulean orbs met his chocolate ones in a silent request to carry on with the story, her hand never left his shoulder. “ It says that Tannis escaped, came here. The others...they ran out of food, people died and they had no choice but to-”

“To what?”

“To eat the dead.”

“And eventuality people became those things.” She finished for him.

There was a long period of utter silence. Gold was in shock and Belle had no idea how to comfort him, so she decided to pull him into her arms gripping him tightly. Ridley's head fell to rest on her soft shoulder and for a second she thought he would cry. He didn't, instead Ridley clung to Belle like a life line. He had hoped there were more of his kind left...but no, he was officially alone. Belle would never let him be truly alone though, his kind was gone, forcibly mutated into monsters, but Belle would always stay with him.

Suddenly there was a rumbling forcing Gold out of his sadness and he held onto Belle to keep her up right while the rumbling purred through the ship, vibrating the storage space like an earthquake. 

“They're speeding up.” He told her once the ship stilled again. “The reactor needs to reset before we can get to the pods.”

“I'm so glad you read all the manuals.” Belle chuckled and she was beyond pleased when Gold joined her.

“I always liked reading, and if we don't do this first the ship will shut down and you'll never see the surface again.” His tone was serious but not harsh. “I think we have about an hour before that happens. Maybe less.”

Ridley grabbed the satchel from its place on the floor and slipped it over his head to hang from his left shoulder to right hip. It took a while but Gold did eventuality get the door open again and Belle let out a huge sigh of relief when she found the halls void of cannibal mutated alien.  _ Is this really what I'm grateful for now? Two weeks ago it was that Ruby hadn't drunk my root beer and now its that there are no cannibals outside my door.  _ Belle pushed her questions aside and instead slipped her hand into Gold's and let him tug her along the long hallways that seemed to be getting darker and darker.  _ So many twists and turns, a labyrinth. _

What seemed like forever later Belle's feet ached from the constant thudding around the ship. Roars came every now and again just to remind them both that they were being hunted, that they were pray. The whole time Ridley kept a grip on her hand, he was in shock still and Belle knew it however, he didn't seem to let himself _feel_ it. Ridley would bottle it up until it spilled over the top, Belle knew that she just hoped that she would be able to calm the tide wave when it happened.

The halls seemed to go on longer and longer, more twists and turned. The human was about to beg for a few moments rest when they rounded a blind corner and came to a dead stop. There not two feet from them was a child. Bone-white skin and large coal black eyes, brownish leather sparsely dotted over its thin form. Belle gulped as the child just looked at them, head tilted to the right. Belle nor Gold and probably not even the child knew how long they stood there, longer than was good for them all most likely. Her wondering was cut short though as the child lunged without warning revealing a long serrated spear that jutted towards Gold's throat. Ridley shot backwards just in time to avoid certain death and instinctively kicked the small cannibal back down the long passageway. It shot back up almost instantly and Belle gripped Ridley tightly. It hissed at them, a roar that hadn't quite deepened enough to be a roar, and then mounted the wall clambering up to a small hatch in the ceiling. 

“Where's it going?” She asked in a shaky voice.

“To get Daddy. Go!”

Running took over, simply charging in the direction Gold steered her towards. Right, left right, left, left. Roars echoed through the halls but they were some distance away and soon Ridley and Belle were satisfied that the monsters didn't know where they were. A sigh of relief slipped from Belle's lips.

“I think we got away fast enough.” He told her looking around the intersection of overly long passageways as he spoke.

Belle was seriously ready to get off that ship, her heart couldn't take it, if it went on any longer Belle was sure she'd have a heart attack. Her feet ached, everything ached, and after what had just happened Belle was terrified every time they went around a corner. However, no further incident occurred for the rest of their journey.  _When we get out of here I'm not leaving the shower for a week. Maybe never._

Soon after Gold entered the reactor room with Belle no more than two steps behind him. The overly large room looked like lightning in the cold dark, a hazy purple-white set of circular walls that seemed to descend into the pits of Hades. In the centre of the vast chamber was a long slate black cylinder topped with a dome. Belle peered over the railing to find that a few feet below was a catwalk providing access to what she was assuming was the reactor. Ridley walked over to a tick silver ladder which he easily mounted and began descending, Belle quickly followed not wanting to be separated from her alien friend... _is he still my friend? After what happened, could he still be, or could we be more?_

When Ridley set foot on the long catwalk the bolts holding it in place loosened causing his arms to fling out in an attempt to stabilise himself.  In moment of panic Gold looked down and his eyes widened giving way to an expression that Belle could only describe as _Oh my fucking God!_ Not six feet below them every single monster they'd come across as well as its whole family and friends lay curled up fast asleep in a pile just below their feet.

“Its a nest.” They both whispered to themselves in unison.

In desperate silence Gold took a few slow steps forward towards the reactor control panel. For a single moment he thought everything would be alright but seconds later he cursed his thoughts as the catwalk gave way with a heavy thud, it fell the only saving grace being the thick coolant pipe that prevented the heavy grated catwalk falling down to the nest of cannibals below. Gold wasn't so lucky though, slipping from the pipe, falling to what may have well been his death. Belle wanted to scream his name but somehow those monsters were still asleep and she couldn't take his only chance from him.

Down in the heart of the nest Gold held his breath and froze, his skin instinctively taking on the bone-white pigment of the creatures own flesh. Looking up he could see Belle's panicked expression as she stared down at him. The look of horror she wore all but killed him. They didn't have long until the reactor shut down, he knew that but his own fear froze him. _Be brave, you can do this. They're sleeping it'll be easy._ He tried to convince himself. _Do it for Belle, for Saree. She's counting on you so stop being a coward! Move, one foot in front of the other._ Gold, much to his own surprise, found himself slowly tip-towing through the meadow of flesh eating monsters that would happily eat them alive, leaving nothing behind but fractured bones. His heart beat so loud and so chaotically in his chest bouncing around in his ribcage like a rubber ball, that he was sure they could hear it. He looked back up to his sweet Belle, she had such a good heart, so loving and caring. A few days ago he never would have described someone as _loving_ because the meaning would have been lost on him. She'd taught him that, how to love... _that's it isn't it, I love her._

He knew what was to happen, he had to save Belle, save Saree, and in order to do that Ridley needed  to be brave for once and fight. He moved softly and slowly stepping over limbs and heads stained with dry blood towards the thick black ladder that clung to the flat surface of the reactor room wall. Climbing took what felt like forever and his limbs began to curse him, when he reached the top Belle was there waiting for him. His skin instantly faded back to its natural golden green. She grabbed his tired arms and pulled him up the last few inches to the catwalk and pressed her lips to his like she'd waited a million years to do so. _Yes,_ Gold thought to himself, _I do love her._

The ship shook violently with another power surge and the room glowed a blinding white. Belle stumbled backwards towards the edge and slipped, screaming out for Ridley. He grabbed her by the shoulders and they both looked down...the nest was awake. Belle's blood ran cold as she watched them roar and charge for the  ladder Ridley had just climbed. _We're dead_ was all her mind said. Gold pulled her back up on her own feet and slipped off the pulse cannon pressing it to Belle.

“Hold them off, I need to reset the reactor.”

“You said this thing wouldn't register me!”

Damn, she was right. Belle was human and so it wouldn't accept her, she couldn't use the weapon...or could she? Ridley looked down at his sharp black nails and without thinking more about it drew them across his hand letting crimson blood fall from his palm, Belle looked shocked and confused until he started coating her hand and wrist in his blood. Once her hand was dripping he slipped the pulse cannon on her as fast as possible.

“Point and squeeze.” He told her and Belle nodded turning and aiming down the ladder. 

_God I hope this works!_ Belle squeezed the trigger in her palm and a huge ball of blue energy shot out like a wave knocking at least five of the mutated cannibals from the ladder and back down into the dark depths of the ship. Ridley would have watched with an impressed smile but he was far too busy resetting the reactor, they only had minutes left, he could see it on the display counting down. Gold ripped open the thick metal casing where several cranks lay and started turning them this way and that, pulling some out or pressing others in before rotating them. Suddenly there was a loud whirring noise that echoed through the whole room, rivalled only by Belle firing the pulse cannon in short sharp bursts. Why hadn't he thought about his blood sooner? 

“Belle, shoot the ladder, knock it down.”

He told her quickly and Belle wasted no time doing as she was told. She fired once, twice, thrice at the heavy metal and then it was falling, prevented the cannibals from getting to them. 

“It won't take them long to find another way around. Come on.”

He grabbed her pulse cannon-less hand and pulled her along behind him much like when they had first met only this time there was more urgency in his movements.

“How much longer does that give us?” Belle asked as they ran.

“An hour, maybe two. Its too damaged to work for longer.” 

 

An hour, maybe two...and then they were all dead.


	11. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter, thank you to everyone whose read and left comments and kudos. Hope you enjoy this chapter

Ridley had been right, it hadn't taken long at all for his mutated kin to find a way up to them but by then he and the Human had put a decent distance between themselves and those who wanted to eat them for dinner. The monster's weren't deterred though, no they still searched still roared and screamed. The tsunami of cannibal soon filtered into the hall they were in intent on ripping them open and feasting on their still warm remains. Thinking quickly Gold pushed Belle into one of the decaying side rooms that must have been storage or maintenance access areas, the floor hurtled past and paid no attention to them hidden away in the corner beside the doorway. They should be dead, and then it occurred to Gold that they were covered in so much mutated blood that the cannibal probably couldn't smell anything but themselves, their scent was masked. _'_ _Miracles do happen_ ' he thought. Then again maybe not, Gold could smell the rancid breath and hear the clawed feet of one who remained. Searching out that one oddity in the blood. The blue lights of its spear flashed on the walls and Belle buried her face deeper into the alien's chest, a childish way of keeping herself safe.

Belle shook with fear and all Gold wanted to do was take her away somewhere safe where no one would ever hurt her again, the stench of half coagulate blood filled the air and made it almost impossible for them to breathe. The silence was the thing that terrified Belle the most, the long drawn out silence punctuated only by deep hissing and the scratching of feet on the floor showing their killer was still there. The darkness stretched on around them consuming everything but the ball of luminous blue light showing off the monster's shadow. He dared not make a sound and simply held Belle tighter to his warm body. Just when they thought they would be discovered the monster backed away to follow its clan and continue the search, somehow satisfied with what it could smell. They waited in pure silence for a short while making sure the cannibal was playing no trick before Belle took a step away from her alien lover.

“What happens now? Where do we go?” She demanded, her tone was quiet but it was no less of a demand for answers.

“We need to get to the escape pods, they're not far now.” He responded just as quietly. 

They made haste getting through the dank ship, with every step they hears blood curdling roars, bloodied screams and growls punctuated by the thuds of feet on metal. Everything was so loud that Gold couldn't tell where it was all coming from any longer, but they couldn't slow down, there wasn't enough time for that now. They moved as silently as was possible with as much speed as they could muster, time was running out. Belle had grown used to all the twists and turns of Gold's ship, used to the fear of monsters around the corner but this was the first time that she could feel the same fear from Ridley. He'd been her rock but now even he was terrified. 

“Nepankis!”

He all but screamed when they came to a halt before a fallen section of the ship, large chunks of metal, wiring and tubes hung from the ceiling and littered the floor, there was no way to go through. Ridley looked around for a split second and then started to speak once more.

“Alright, you're going to have to get in the service shaft again.”

“What?!”

Gold pointed a gold-green finger upwards and Belle followed to see another heavy black grate, she wanted to argue but there wasn't time. 

“I'll boost you up and you can go through, I'll go round.”

“No. If you are sending me up here that means there isn't time to go round, I need you to get over your fear of small spaces because I won't leave you.”

Ridley opened his mouth to protest but Belle cut him off with a glare that said _shut up and do as you're told._ Gold did and boosted her up so Belle could push the great aside and clamber into the shaft, she dropped her hand back down and helped him up into the dark, confined space. She could see that this small space was more terrifying to him than the cannibals and she actuality found that funny for a second or two. She passed him her flash light and sent him off first, he had to go first Gold was the only one who knew where they were going. They crawled for a few moments and Belle could see he was starting to panic, it seemed talking to him was going to be the only way to keep him calm. She smiled, _just like he did for me when we first met._

“What do you remember, Ridley? About before the hyper-sleep?” She tried to sound nonchalant but frankly she was failing.

“N.. Not much.” He managed to respond. “I... I... I think I had a son, but I can't remember.”

Belle stopped hearing that, Belle hadn't though not remembering was torture but not being able to remember if this flicker of a memory was his child or not was far worse. She mentally shook herself and carried on crawling behind him.

“A lot of your memories have come back since you woke up, I'm sure those ones will to.” 

She was now comforting him for his claustrophobia and the death of his child. _Oh God I hope his son didn't become one of those things._ Belle spoke to him as calmly as she could while they crawled quickly and after a while Ridley responded to it, his answers became less stuttered and longer, he was calming down.

“You know when we get up to the surface I want you to show me what roses look like. They're your favourite.” He told her breathlessly.

“Of course. You'd be great on Valentines Day.”

“What's Valen-”

He was cut off abruptly when the shaft collapsed beneath him and the two fell through and slammed into the floor, Belle landing on top of him knocking the air from his lungs and adding to his bruises. She jumped to her feet and quickly helped him up... then froze. There before them with blood dripping from their lips and sharp spears in their hands were a heard of cannibal just looking at them, it was as if someone had hit pause on the remote and everything had stopped as hunter stared at pray. 

“Run.” Was all Ridley said before he had Belle's hand in his and they took off down the hall.

It wasn't far to the escape pods, Gold knew that. They just had to make it to that room. That was all. Each step felt like a marathon, each heartbeat threatened to burst their hearts. Each roar forced their skin to vibrate in horror. His hand gripped Belle's so tightly that he was sure it would bruise and Belle held on with just as much determination and strength. The open door came into sight and Gold dared not look back, _Iniduoh xnib __sdam , _his mind screamed and was translated to something along the lines of _just a little further._ The second they made it into the room Gold dropped Belle's hand and slammed his palm down on the lock door button sending the heavy black blast door thundering down to the floor squashing one of the cannibal, but it was too late it hadn't stopped all of them.

Before it could pull itself to stand Gold dove on it and held the creature down, the monster shot its teeth out desperately trying to take a chunk out of Ridley's neck 

“Shoot it!”

It was only with Gold yelling at her that she realised she still wore the pulse cannon on her arm, she jumped into action like she'd been burnt and rested the cannon against the monster's head and then fired. Instantly the cannibal's head exploded coating them both in yet more foul smelling black blood, at point blank even a non-lethal weapon could kill. Gold pulled himself to his feet and wiped the blood and brain matter from his eyes and mouth, it may have looked horrible but it tasted far worse. 

The two clung to one another for a moment getting their breath back and enjoying the fact that they were both alive. Miracles were still coming their way and Belle was thankful for every single one of them. But their luck had to run out and that came with Gold screaming  _ Nepankis _ yet again. When they turned their attention to the escape pods every single one had been smashed to destruction. Ridley instantly knew it was the Navigator who'd developed Pandorum, he had to have been the one responsible, they were so close to freedom and yet so far. 

The two searched the large room anxiously for what felt like forever, it was strange that time somehow stretched on while they were so aware of how little time they had left on the clock.

“What about this one?!” Belle cried across the room at Gold.

Hidden away in the dark corner was a single escape pod, the lights were out but the thick casing looked intact. She prayed to anyone that would listen that it still worked. Ridley raced over and looked over the chamber before setting to work on the side panel, in seconds he had it lit up and displaying symbols.

“It works?” Belle needed him to confirm it and he did with a short, sharp nod.

Relief flooded through Belle's whole being raging through like a fire breathing a new lease of life into her cold body.

“It works yes, but... the air canister has been damaged. There's only a minute and a half of air left. If you breathe slowly you'll just make it to the surface. We can't both go.” He spoke in a whisper and his eyes dimmed. 

“Can't you just move a canister from one of the other pods to this one?” She asked hopefully.

“No.” He answered stoically. “All the crew have to have a basic knowledge of engineering but it doesn't extend to mix and matching escape pods. The only reason I had _any_ idea how to fix the reactor was because I read the manual so many times and I still screwed that up.”

“The ship didn't blow up, I think you did pretty well.”

They really didn't have time for an argument but it seemed it was happening anyway.

“I moved one of the coils the wrong way and far to quickly, it broke which means the reactor can't line up properly. Its why we only have an hour or so rather than a day.” He sighed, Ridley was angry with himself. “In about twenty minutes this ship is going to implode, I don't think it will do too much damaged on the surface.” 

“That's not your fault, you did the best you could and we're here now, we can get out. We can both fit in the pod.”

“No.” He told her forcefully. “There isn't enough air and I won't let you die. You have a life to go back to, I don't.”

“But you can do your chameleon thing and hide, you can have a life.” She was pleading now.

“No. And I can't keep this up forever” He told her again before letting his skin lighten to match Belle's own. “Saree, I'm a coward let me do something good and brave for once in my life.”

_How can he say that? He's brave and heroic, he'd proved that to me over and over again. Even though he's terrified beyond belief he still did all those things._

“I won't leave you, Ridley.” She told him with a look of determination in her eyes. “Either you get in that pod with me or I stay too.”

“Belle don't be stupid-” He pleaded.

“No! I'm not leaving you here to die!”

“Why are you so stubborn?!” They were yelling at each other now.

“Because that's what love does to people! It makes them stubborn! It makes them stay by the side of the person they love.”

Belle didn't have the energy to yell any more and her voice dropped from a scream to a whisper.

“You love me?” It came out so quiet that Belle had to strain to hear it.

Belle nodded with a smile and stepped closer to kiss him, if they were going to die she sure as hell wasn't going to die without kissing him again.

“I love you too, Saree.”

 

XXXX

 

Belle sat in the infirmary on board  _Fairytale_ with a dark red blanket wrapped around her and a large cup of water with a straw in her shaking hands. It was so strange  to be in daylight once more, to feel its heat on her pale skin. Her blue orbs flashed up to see Ridley still unconscious on Victor's medical table and she pleaded with anyone who would listen that he would be alright.  His skin was still human like and Belle was thankful for that, it meant that Killian and Emma hadn't shot him yet. All of the DERT team were gathered around  the room, Emma was sat on one of the work counters with  Jefferson and  Killian leaning against it beside her while Ariel, Archie and August stood over by the far wall with Gold between them. Victor leaned over Ridley checking him over leaving Ruby and Graham sat on small metal chairs facing Belle. 

“Wait, you love him? Its been four days.” Ruby asked in amazement interrupting Belle's story. 

Was that really how long it had been? Four days? Seemed like years to Belle.

“Yes.” She told her friend taking a sip of water. “But not for the reason you think. Its not because he saved me. Its because... because of the way he sounds Scottish even though he's from another planet. Because of the way he swears in his own language mid sentence, because of the way he pushes his tongue into the corner of his mouth when he's working. The way he thinks he's a coward but he's actually the bravest man I've ever met.” She took another sip of water. “Doesn't matter that I've only known him a few days.” 

“Well, if he really is an alien what happened between you two arguing about monsters and here?” Graham asked calmly.

“Yeah, what did Ruby interrupt?” Added Jefferson with a smile.

“He turned away after we kissed, I think he was trying to think of a way to convince me to leave him. I didn't even think about it I just needed to make him come with me. I just took off the pulse cannon and hit him with it.” Ariel chuckled quietly. “It wasn't hard to figure out the launch button.” Same colors as the first door Belle had come across. 

Emma chortled. “He wouldn't do it so she made him.”

“I can't believe that this guy is an alien, you're still oxygen deprived Belle.” August told her.

“Yeah, I mean Victor is a doctor, don't you think he would have noticed something off by now?” Ariel agreed.

“Not necessary.” Began Archie pushing his glasses back up his nose. “Television is the thing that makes people think aliens look like something from a Spielberg mov-”

“Em guys, you're gonna want to see this.”

Victor's tone was concerned as he backed away from the medical table. Everyone looked over just in time to see Ridley's skin darken and fade back to its natural gold-green color, everything went silent after that and the DERT crew just stared at him. Belle was at his side in an instant, quiet a feat thanks to her shaky oxygen deprived body. She looked down with loving eyes and willed him to wake, seconds ticked by and then finally she found his brown orbs looking up at her blue ones. 

“Hi Saree.” His voice was groggy and still littered with sleep.

“Well, what do you know? He does sound Scottish.” Killian mumbled but Belle wasn't listening.

It had been so hard to breath on the way up, her body had craved the air, begged for it. She'd seen the darkness closing in around her eyes, the black coming to claim her for the afterlife. She'd passed out for a while, she didn't know how long for, she'd eventuality woken to Victor breathing air into her lungs while Emma did the same to Ridley. She'd woken up, he hadn't. Not long after Belle had gotten her bearings and returned to Fairytale Graham and Killian had demanded to know what had happened and so Belle had told her horrific tale.

“Hello, Ridley.” She beamed down at him.

“You hit me.”

It was a statement not a question but his tone wasn't accusing it was more surprised that she'd actuality done it. Belle opened her mouth instantly to apologise but he quickly interrupted her with a far more absent-minded question.

“Why am I chained to this table?”

Surprisingly it was Victor who answered the alien.

“Sorry about that.” He started cautiously. “We...we didn't know how violent you'd be when you woke up and Killian insisted on having you handcuffed.”

“I'm not going to hurt any of you.” Gold responded. “And this attempt was futile.”

Without another word Gold simply looked down to his chained right hand and ripped it upwards bending and snapping the metal into two halfs leaving everyone, even Belle, to gasp. The bit still hanging off his wrist was quickly pulled away and thrown to the bottom of the table where it landed with a thud. 

“He's that strong?” No one was sure who Emma's question was directed towards; maybe all of them.

No one answered the blonde, they were all too busy watching Gold who made no attempt to move off the medical table. Everything was silent as Ridley looked down at his hands realising they were once again gold-green rather than the pink human color he'd simulated while talking to Belle.

“I'm sorry, Belle. I can't keep a fake skin color for very long while I'm unconscious.”

“Its alright.” Belle didn't care, she just cared that he was safe and alive. “It doesn't matter.”

Belle leaned down and pressed their lips together leaving Ariel, Killian, Graham and Emma to raise eyebrows while Ruby and Jefferson wore expressions of _awww its cute. _ August carried on watching in amazement that aliens really existed, his face almost perfectly matched Archie's own. Victor being the doctor of the group had pushed away his _holy fuck this guy really in an ET_ thoughts and instead got Ridley a glass of water setting it down on the small table beside the Doanreki. 

After a moment Graham stood from his seat beside Ruby and stepped over the short distance towards Ridley, the two looked at each other for a second or two as if leaving time for Graham to figure out what he was going to say and then finally, the almost painful silence was broke. 

“We have Belle back which is the important thing.” He told Gold. “Regina is pissed but I don't give a damn to be honest, she cares very little for human life that isn't her own.” Graham sighed. “You'll soon realise that some people on this planet would kill you the second they found out what you are, but Belle loves you so we are going to keep you hidden from prying eyes. Its the right thing to do. We are a team of explorers, we were sent here to discover things and Belle discovered you. If you were an artifact we'd have taken you have to headquarters, studded you but you're not, you're alive; free thinking. You also saved the life of someone I hold very dear countless times. And so it doesn't matter if your skin is black, white, green... you're one us now.” Graham smiled and held out his hand. “I'm Graham Humbert, welcome to Earth.” 

Ridley remembered this gesture from the information he'd learnt from Belle and so stretched his hand out to shake Graham's causing a pleased twitch on the humans lips. He looked up to the thick glass porthole that let in the golden light of day and felt its heat, the planet he was born on was long gone but the planet he _belonged_ on seemed to be welcoming him. He watched as the sun balanced on the rim of the world and a hush descended, then spoke. 

“Ridley Gold, nice to meet you.”

 

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments I love reading them. :-)


End file.
